


Las dos mitades en uno

by Coldriver2moon



Series: Epimoní [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 20,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldriver2moon/pseuds/Coldriver2moon
Summary: Desde que tiene uso de razón Percy ha tenidos sueños de una mujer, pero desde que descubrió que era un semidiós ahora son más frecuentes. Esos son sueños cargados de amor y alegría, pero también de dolor y desesperación y de un chico. Además conoce a un inquietante dios que parece estar relacionado.¿podrá desentrañar esto antes de que que lo consuma?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Calypso & Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Percy Jackson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Epimoní [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073765
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Epimoní, diosa de la perseverancia, alegría, tornados oceánicos y amistad se encontraba en las orillas del río de su madre observando las tranquilas aguas misteriosas.  
  
Llevaba un sencillo vestido de color azul y verde que ondeaba, junto a su cabello, por el viento helado del inframundo pero no parecía afectada a pesar de ir descalza.  
  
La mujer era hermosa con su cabello oscuro y unos ojos verdes oceánicos, muchos decían que era la versión femenina de su padre Poseidón aunque no estaba tan bronceada como él.  
  
Una figura emergió de las aguas del río, llevaba una túnica de seda negra azulada, de cabello color ébano, sus rasgos eran delicados y hermosos muy parecidos a los de la mujer en la orilla. Pero sus ojos que eran como el ébano despedían un poder que asustaría a los mismísimos olímpicos, Styx la diosa del río y el odio y aquella por la que todos en su nombre formaban los juramentos más serios.  
  
Sus ojos oscuros normalmente llenos de odio ahora estaban llenos de tristeza y amor por su pobre hija a la que habían destrozado tanto en cuerpo como en espíritu hasta el punto de que ya no quería vivir y se estaba desvaneciendo.  
  
Styx deseaba destrozar a aquellos que habían traicionado a su hija, Epi no había hecho más que ayudar a quien lo necesitara y era amable con todos y era así como le pagaban.  
  
Sobre todo uno, era el que más había herido a Epimoní.  
  
  


Flashback  
  
  


_Epimoní se arrastraba por el suelo de su residencia en el Olimpo dejando un reguero de sangre dorada tras ella, su cara estaba hinchada y uno de sus ojos estaba totalmente cerrado sin poder abrirlo.  
  
Tenia algunos huesos rotos, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a estas palizas que apenas notaba el dolor, en eso se había reducido su matrimonio a dolor y sufrimientos sin fin.  
  
Una persona estaba de pie detrás de ella era su esposo Claus el hijo mayor de Leto y Zeus, el dios de la paternidad, eclipses, las auroras boreales, el trabajo y la valentía. La observaba impasible mientras se limpiaba las manos de la sangre de Epimoní después de la última paliza.  
  
—Vaya ¿conque aún sigues consciente? Te daré crédito eres más resistente de lo que creí—se burló. El hombre era hermoso su pelo era negro azabache sus ojos eran de un color cambiante de la noche cuajado de estrellas, al de una aurora de las zonas del norte. Pero el desprecio y el odio estropeaban esas facciones.  
  
A la diosa aún le costaba creer que ese fuera su amable y cariñoso esposo, un hombre lleno de justicia y desinterés, serio y responsable como Artemisa y alegre y juguetón como Apolo.  
  
Ambos se habían enamorado al instante desde que se vieron por primera vez y se hicieron el voto de solo de estar juntos sin importar lo que ocurriese y ser fieles el uno al otro por la eternidad.  
  
Pero ahora por culpa de unas mentiras y malas tramas de enemigos y rivales que soltaron rumores y falsas pruebas contra ella acabaron por envenenar la mente de casi todos a su alrededor. Despreciándola y tratándola como poco más que un trozo de carne picada.  
  
Los únicos que creían en su inocencia eran su madre Styx, quien podía ver la verdad al ser el rio de los juramentos solemnes, su padre Poseidón y sus hermanos.  
  
Tritón había estado furioso por la forma en que la habían tratado pero Epi lo convenció de que no hiciera nada para declarar la guerra al Olimpo y también tuvo que esforzarse mucho para hacer cambiar de opinión a su padre.  
  
Una figura femenina apareció al lado de Claus llevaba un vestido blanco puro, su pelo castaño recogido en flores oscuras y sus ojos eran de un azul profundo era Melpomene la Musa de la tragedia y nueva amante de su esposo.  
  
Que irónico que fuera la propia tragedia la que ahora fuera amante de Claus.  
  
El dios sin prestarle atención a su esposa le dio un beso en los labios a Melpomene antes de cogerle el pelo bruscamente a Epimoni.  
  
—Y tú no te muevas de aquí, como lo hagas y me desobedezcas te arrojaré desde el Monte Olimpo—  
  
Con esa amenaza le soltó el cabello haciendo que su cabeza impactara contra el suelo, aturdida y dolorida vio como ambos se iban riendo mientras salían del palacio dejándola sola._   
  
  


Fin del Flashback  
  
  


Epimoní apartó de su mente esos dolorosos recuerdos, lo único que quería era descansar y olvidar todo lo que le había ocurrido en los últimos tiempos y su madre le había ofrecido una oportunidad de escapar de ese tormento.  
  
Styx miraba con tristeza a su hija, sabía que con esta vía de escape lo más probable es que haría que no se volvieran a ver nunca más pero no soportaba ver a su hija en esa miserable vida, que no merecía, ni un segundo más.  
  
—¿Estás segura Epi?—preguntó dolorida la madre, no quería perder a su hija pero si esto era lo que quería que así fuera.  
  
—Si madre es lo que quiero—podían suceder dos cosas que no funcionara y en cambio se desvaneciera o por el contrario si funcionara.  
  
Cualquiera de la dos opciones era válida para ella.  
  
Styx y Epi se abrazaron fuertemente, la diosa del rio soltando lágrimas oscuras no solía llorar pero ahora no podía contenerlas.  
  
Epi tampoco pudo contenerse, se separaron y miró con seriedad a su madre.  
  
—Despide a los demás por mí—  
  
Styx asintió, Epi se alejó para aproximarse a un río brillante que parecía despedir una luz dorada de sus aguas, las almas se acercaban allí y se sumergían para tener otra oportunidad de renacer un nuevo comienzo.  
  
Las aguas del renacimiento o de la reencarnación.  
  
  
Epi suspiró y miró a su alrededor, a pesar de todo el dolor echaría de menos a su familia y amigos, su hogar.  
  
La diosa se acercó y poco a poco fue sumergiéndose en las aguas luminosas hasta que desapareció por completo.  
  
Epimoní ya no estaba al menos por ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El plena misión para rescatar a Artemisa Percy tiene sueños extraños y conocen a un nuevo y perturbador dios.

Percy se levantó de un sobresalto mirando a su alrededor alerta, con el corazón desbocado, los demás estaban durmiendo excepto Zoe que lo miraba con su habitual mal humor excepto que también estaba extrañada.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre?—  
  
El semidiós negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba e iba a tomar agua, cerca había un río y se refrescó la cara, ese sueño había sido tan real...  
  
—Nada solo una pesadilla—pero después de todos los sueños que había experimentado como semidiós sabía que no lo era pero este era distinto.  
  
Era otra cosa.  
  
Desde pequeño los tenía, pero eran retazos fugaces que no podía ubicar o recordar. Pero desde que descubrió que era un semidiós aumentaron y no tenía idea de qué significaban.  
  
Zoe lo miró, se veía alterado y hasta abrumado fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba soñando era algo grave y no quería decir.  
  
El chico, Perseus, al principio pensó que era como todos los demás hombres y héroes pero ahora veía que él no era así, además de valiente tenía que admitírselo a regañadientes.  
  
Por eso le sorprendió verlo así, aunque sabía que los sueños de los semidioses no eran precisamente agradables.  
  
—Lo mejor es que vuelvas a dormir, mañana nos espera un día largo—  
  
Percy asintió esperaba volver a hacerlo y no soñar con nada al menos, se echó en las mantas y miró el cielo nocturno mirando las estrellas inexplicablemente reconfortantes para él.  
  
  


*****************  
  


Percy observaba desde el suelo, como Zoe luchaba contra su padre, el golpe que le dio el titán había sido fuerte pero se sobrepuso y cargó contra Atlas primero.  
  
El general se rio.  
  
—¿Crees que un patético semidiós y la traidora de mi hija podrán derrotarme?—  
  
Annabeth estaba en el suelo herida pero sus ojos le indicaron una cosa, atrapar a Atlas. Se lo dijo cuando fue a su lado así que fue hacia Artemisa y junto a ella sostuvo el peso del cielo, permitiéndole a la diosa escapar.  
  
Artemisa viéndose liberada fue a por el titán antes de que pudiera propinarle un golpe a Zoe, sentía como si literalmente todo el peso del mundo estuviera en sus hombros apretó los dientes intentando ignorar el dolor de sus músculos y sus huesos.  
  
En ese momento oyó un ruido de batalla que no venía de la pelea entre Artemisa y Atlas en su estado apenas lo oía pero procedía del hogar de las Hespérides.  
  
Precisamente una de las Hespérides apareció donde se encontraban ellos, muy parecida a Zoe excepto por la ropa.  
  
Antes de que nadie dijera nada o hiciera algo la Hespéride con una expresión neutra y a la vez frenética se precipitó hacía donde estaban Atlas y Artemisa y para sorpresa de todos recibió una puñalada de su padre.  
  
—¡Egle!—el titán sorprendido miró a su hija derrumbarse en el suelo muerta.  
  
Todos se quedaron sin palabras hasta que oyeron pasos de la misma dirección de donde vino Egle, al instante la temperatura pareció bajar y una atmósfera más tensa apareció, incluso Percy olvidó un momento la carga del cielo.  
  
Un hombre de metro noventa apareció ante ellos estaba cubierto de una sustancia verde que supuso era sangre. Iba de negro con un abrigo de cuero oscuro, su pelo era negro como el carbón y pálido hasta se podían ver algunas venas oscuras.  
  
Pero lo más aterrador de él eran sus ojos estaban completamente negros como dos pozos de oscuridad excepto por unos puntitos que eran las pupilas de color blanco puro, era inquietante y confuso.  
  
El hombre no dijo ni una palabra agarró una cadena que tenía un gancho en un extremo y a una velocidad como la de Hermes se la lanzó al titán, el gancho se clavó en su antebrazo como un anzuelo con un pez.  
  
_El pez ha picado._  
  
—¡Tu!—el titán miraba al recién llegado con miedo cosa que lo sorprendió, Atlas no era de la clase que mostraba miedo o se asustaba fácilmente pero fue ver a ese tipo y entrar en pánico.  
  
¿Quién demonios es?  
  
Artemisa palideció ante el hombre.  
  
—Ádeio—  
  
El ahora nombrado Ádeio se limitó a mirar al titán dándole un fuerte tirón sorprendiendo a todos, Atlas era uno de los titanes más poderosos y este ser parecía luchar con él sin dificultad. Con las cadenas Ádeio atacó implacablemente al titán moviendo las cadenas haciendo parecer que una tormenta de pitones metálicas atacaban al hombre.  
  
Atlas tenía heridas por todas partes y rezumaban humo, los ganchos debían tener veneno.  
  
EL hombre de un tirón lo arrojó al suelo y mientras Atlas intentaba incorporarse miro a los ojos del hombre.  
  
—No...—balbuceó.  
  
Atlas con la misma expresión que tuvo su hija Egle y para horror de los presentes empezó a autolesionarse a si mismo golpeándose sin contenerse y hasta clavándose su propia lanza en el costado sin parar.  
  
Percy miraba incrédulo ¿se había vuelto loco?  
  
En ese momento Ádeio agarró al titán y lo detuvo, lo cogió del cuello y miró a Percy. Era como si toda la tristeza y la desesperación estuvieran de repente en él y era una carga mucho más pesada que la del cielo.  
  
Ádeio empujó a Atlas en el sitio donde estaba Percy haciendo que este rodara sin fuerzas Annabeth y Zoe lo ayudaron mientras Artemisa con ambos cuchillos aún sin envainar no le quitaba la vista de encima.  
  
¿Quién era ese tipo?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El recién llegado resulta ser más peligroso de lo que creyeron y no esta de su lado...

El nombrado Ádeio se limitó a mirarlos, en silencio recogió sus cadenas y las lanzó de nuevo esta vez a Artemisa.

Percy estaba en shock, creía que ese dios estaba de su lado pero parece que no.

—¡Mi señora!—Zoe intentó a duras penas levantarse para ayudar a su diosa.

—¡Quédate al marguen de esto Zoe! ¡sabes muy bien que no podrás con él!—

Ádeio siguió atacado a la diosa de la Luna que ha duras penas se defendía del ataque feroz de su oponente.

De repente Artemisa gritó.

—¡CERRAD LOS OJOS TODOS! ¡ENSEGUIDA!—

Todos la obedecimos pero seguía sin entender por qué, podíamos escuchar los sonidos de batalla y por lo que oía no le iba bien a la diosa de la caza, a su lado Zoe temblaba por su señora.

—Hay que hacer algo, no podrá seguir así contra él—

—Pero la has oído, es peligroso y tenemos que tener los ojos cerrados—Dijo Annabeth.

Eso me recordó a nuestra primera misión cuando nos topamos con Medusa en su emporio de gnomos.

—Annabeth ¿recuerdas como derrotamos a Medusa?—

Incluso si no la veía escuchaba sus engranajes moverse.

—Si, podría funcionar he oído rumores sobre Ádeio—

Pero Zoe nos retuvo —Con él no funcionará que lo veas reflejado a través de otros objetos, su mirada es más poderosa y letal que la de Medusa—

Aquello nos dejó sin ideas pero teníamos que hacer algo. Pero a Annabeth se le ocurrió una idea.

Cogió un trozo de tela y me tapó los ojos—Será como la gallinita ciega vas hacía Ádeio y te guiamos mirando por las piernas de los demás para saber sus movimientos—

Yo estaba un poco escéptico de su plan.

—¿Seguro que no fallara?—

—Tengo un 35% seguro de que funcionará—

A mí no me tranquilizó eso mucho. Pero con los ojos vendados avancé siguiendo las instrucciones de Annabeth y Zoe, a medida que me acercaba los ruidos de la lucha eran más cercanos.

—Percy delante tuya a dos metros ¡ya!—

Percy avanzó y sintió como su espada chocaba con algo, oyó el a la diosa desplazarse a su lado pues sus pasos eran más ligeros y ágiles que los del hombre.

—No deberías haber venido—

—Lo sé señora pero su teniente no paro en insistir y yo tampoco podía quedarme parado—

En ese momento oyó un ruido de cadenas Artemisa lo empujó a un lado mientras desviaba una daga que iba hacia ella, Percy se sobrepuso y con su espada atacó al dios.

Annabeth miraba ansiosa—Percy cuidado a tu derecha—

Se agacho justo cuando un cuchillo largo estuvo a punto de atravesarle el gaznate pero le dio oportunidad a Artemisa y con ambos cuchillos apuñalo al dios, uno en el hombro y el otro en el codo.

El icor se deslizó hasta el suelo pero el hombre no hizo ni una mueca, como si no estuvieran allí. Se limitó a quitarse los cuchillos y aprovechando la aproximación de la diosa la apuñaló en el pecho.

En ese momento una flecha se clavo en su costado, Zoe le había disparado con las escasas fuerzas que tenía, Ádeio se quitó la flecha y los miró, todos se apresuraron a cerrar los ojos Artemisa a pesar de la desventaja agarró sus cuchillos firme.

Pero el dios se limitó a guardar sus armas e irse de allí, Percy tuvo la sensación de que mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Sintió escalofríos.

Después atendieron a los heridos tomando néctar y ambrosía Annabeth estaba cubierta con una manta cálida junto a Zoe las habilidades curativas de la diosa la pusieron mejor pero aún tenía un tono verdoso.

Mientras iban de camino hacía el Olimpo, Percy pensaba en lo que ocurrió, cuando volvieron al hogar de la Hespérides Ladón había sido asesinado por ese extraño dios.

—Señora Artemisa ¿quien es Ádeio?—

Artemisa permaneció en silencio hasta que habló.

— Ádeio es el dios del silencio, el vacío, la desesperación, tristeza y ferocidad—

Eso explicaba el porqué tenía esa sensación.

—¿Y lo de los ojos? ¿también convierte en piedra?—

La diosa puso los ojos en blanco negando con la cabeza.

—No, es peor que eso ¿viste lo que le pasó a la Hespéride y a Atlas?—

Se estremeció al recordarlo.

—Cualquiera que vea los ojos del dios en el momento en que se pongan totalmente negros, no se que es lo que ve uno allí pero es como un veneno que se extiende en tu mente y te impulsa a suicidarte o autolesionarse—

Percy y Annabeth estaban horrorizados.

—Nadie escapa de eso ni mortales ni siquiera los dioses y como habéis visto el no esta del lado de nadie en una guerra, desde siempre a atacado ambos bandos—

—Ádeio es alguien que hasta nosotros los olímpicos tememos encontrarnos—


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los semidioses llegan al Olimpo pero se revelan nuevas incógnitas.

El grupo llegó al Olimpo, todos los dioses los esperaban en la sala del trono Zeus con un traje de ejecutivo a rayas gris, como las nubes de tormenta, los miraba con su habitual ceño fruncido y severo.  
  
Apolo curó a Zoe y Artemisa aumentó de tamaño para dirigirse a su trono de plata, que brillaba como la luna y tenía dibujos gravados de ciervos, lobos y cazadoras. Se sentó y tomó la palabra hablando el gran servicio de los semidioses y como debería recompensarlos.  
  
—Estos héroes han echo una gran servicio al olimpo y retrasado el avance de Cronos y sus fuerzas, con el permiso de mi señor mis hermanos Apolo, Klaus y yo cazaremos a los monstruos más poderosos antes de que se unan a Cronos. Atenea y Hermes supervisarán las otras prisiones de los titanes y Poseidón atacará con toda su fuerza el barco princesa Adromeda—  
  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  


Después de convencer al consejo de que perdonaran la vida de Bessie el Ophiotaurus nadaba en una burbuja de agua mientras decía ¡muuuu! Hefesto y su tío Poseidon construirían un acuario para la criatura después de que Percy les hiciera ver que no merecía que lo mataran solo por la posibilidad de que fuera una amenaza.  
  
Zoe decidió retirarse de las cazadoras de Artemisa y ser mortal.  
  
—Llevaba tiempo pensando en esto—dijo—Con la profecía pensé que sería yo quien moriría a manos de mi padre pero en su lugar fue Egle, ahora quiero empezar de nuevo una vida nueva siendo mortal antes de poder finalmente descansar—  
  
Artemisa aceptó y el brillo que la caracterizaba se desvaneció, ahora siendo mortal.  
  
Thalia tomó los votos y se convirtió en la nueva teniente de las cazadoras, pero Percy aún tenía una pregunta que lo reconcomía.  
  
—Señor—llamó al señor de los cielos llamando la atención de los demás—En el monte apareció otro dios Ádeio él hizo que Atlas intentara suicidarse y que volviera a ser aprisionado por el cielo y nos atacó—  
  
Ante la mención del inquietante dios, los olímpicos se removieron incómodos en sus tronos. Algunos incluso tenían una mirada alarmada en ellos  
  
—Ádeio es un caso aparte—dijo Zeus—No es la primera vez que hace de las suyas, enviaré a los arqueros gemelos junto al dios del eclipse a localizarlo—  
  
Percy quiso decir más tenía el presentimiento de que no sería suficiente, pero la expresión en el rostro de su padre le advirtió que ese tema estaba zanjado.  
  
A regañadientes aceptó, pero algo en su interior no le hizo estar tranquilo del todo, sabía que no sería la última vez que verían a ese dios, de todos los dioses y monstruos con los que se había topado Ádeio fue el que le inquietó más incluso que Afrodita pero era algo más.  
  
En la fiesta se acercó a su padre Poseidón y hablaron acerca de lo que había pasado en la misión.  
  
  
—Luke no está muerto—  
  
—Pero...aquella caída debería haber acabado con él—  
  
—Luke es un caso aparte hijo pero no lo está—  
  
Percy asintió sabiendo que no sacaría más respuestas pero en cambio decidió preguntarle a su padre.  
  
—Padre ¿Ádeio...—  
  
—Percy sé lo que vas a preguntar pero no como dijo Zeus lo mejor es dejar eso aparte, Ádeio es nuestro asunto—los ojos de Poseidon miraron la lejanía y Percy tuvo la sensación de que tenían que ver con ese dios.  
  
—¿Y si vuelve a parecer?—  
  
—No te preocupes si volviera nos ocuparíamos, no suele aparecer mucho por eso fue una sorpresa que apareciera pero él no es el verdadero enemigo—  
  
Decidió no ahondar más en el asunto, parecía que ese tipo era un tema delicado para los dioses.  
  
Percy se despidió de su padre y se acercó a Bessie quien nadaba alegremente entre la multitud en la fiesta, el animal lo saludó alegremente y el hijo de Poseidón le acarició el morro.  
  
—Adiós amigo, te veré en otra ocasión—


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hace milenios Leto la titánide escapaba de la furia de Hera mientras estaba embarazada, creía que moriría pero alguien inesperado la salvó.

2592 A.C  
  
Pasos ligeros se oían en el bosque alertando a los animales y pájaros de la zona pero la persona en cuestión ahora no podía tener cuidado de pasar desapercibida pues corría por su vida.  
  
Una bella mujer rubia y de ojos plateados amarillentos corría jadeando mientras sostenía su estómago de embarazada, ya muy avanzado, se apoyó contra un árbol mientras intentaba recuperar el aire. Sabía que el momento de dar a luz había llegado pero ninguna tierra la recibía por órdenes de Hera y llevaba así un tiempo sin descanso y siendo perseguida por Python el temible guardián del oráculo de Delfos.  
  
 _—No puedes escapar de mí eternamente Leto—_ dijo una burlona voz siseante y fría— _Tarde o temprano fallarás y te devoraré junto a tus hijos—_  
  
Sin hacer caso la ahora nombrada Leto corría con todas sus fuerzas, cuando fue al oráculo de Delfi en busca de ayuda, sin saber que allí vivía ahora la serpiente. Llamó la atención de ese monstruo y desde entonces no dejó de perseguirla, en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de atraparla pero Leto pensando en sus hijos no se rindió y siguió buscando un refugio seguro.  
  
Pero en ningún sitió la acogían para escapar y poder dar a luz, Hera viendo esto como una oportunidad para desacerse de ella y los niños amenazó a todo ser viviente para que no lo hicieran los mortales temerosos no podían ayudarla.  
  
Ya levaba así varios días y estaba perdiendo la esperanza.  
  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  


Mientras no muy lejos de allí una niña de unos ocho o diez años, con un kitón verde coral claro, practicaba con una espada en las orillas de una playa, la niña era hermosa su cabello era oscuro y de ojos verdes oceánicos, piel bronceada una alegre sonrisa y a su alrededor era como si hubiera un aire de optimismo y alegría que hacía felices a los demás.  
  
Era Epimoní la joven hija de Poseidón, la niña había salido un momento del palacio de su padre para ir a la superfecie y entrenar, su padre apenas la dejaba fuera sin supervisión suya o alguna de sus hermanos pero ella agobiada con tanto sobreprotección salió, para experimentar el aire sin asfixia.  
  
No solía desobedecer a su padre pero a veces quería explorar el mundo por su cuenta y no ayudaba a que su familia estuviera siempre allí.  
  
Amaba a toda su familia pero a veces necesitaba su espacio.  
  
Mientras estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos notó un ruido que provenía del bosque, agarró la empuñadura de su espada por si era algún animal salvaje, sus hermanos Tritón y Kratos la habían entrenado junto al igual que su padre, asi que podía protegerse desde temprana edad.  
  
No esperaba encontrarse con una mujer en avanzado estado de embarazo y siendo perseguida por una monstruosa serpiente.  
  
La niña se repuso de su sorpresa y decidió ayudar a la pobre mujer.  
  
Con discreción se acercó a la monstruosa serpiente, se estremeció de miedo pero lo dejó a un lado y con su espada la hundió profundamente hasta la empuñadora de un lado del monstruo.  
  
Python siseó de dolor y volvió furioso la cabeza hacía su atacante, una niña con una espada, se rio.  
  
 _—¿Y tú eres la que me va a detener? Te devoraré primero a ti—_  
  
Leto horrorizada vio a una niña enfrente del monstruo ¡oh no la va a devorar!  
  
—¡Pequeña vete! ¡ponte a salvo!—pero para su sorpresa la niña esquivó a la serpiente cuando iba a devorarla, su pequeño tamaño y agilidad le facilitaron escapar de sus fauces.  
  
Sin saberlo ninguno de los dos, Epi en secreto había convocado los mares, que por suerte estaban cerca, para sorpresa del monstruo un pequeño pero potente tornado chocó contra él enviándolo varios metros lejos.  
  
La niña aprovechando, y cansada de usar esa energía, pues a pesar de todo aún era muy joven y ese monstruo era muy poderoso, corrió hacía una sorprendida Leto y la cogió de la mano.  
  
—Vamos—


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Llegan a la isla de Delos a salvo donde tiene lugar el nacimiento de los nuevos dioses.

Epimoní y Leto escapaban de la serpiente furiosa pero tenían que tener cuidado, Leto no podía correr mucho y estaba agotada.  
  
¡OUH!, Leto tropezó pero la diosa niña la sostuvo antes de que cayera.  
  
—Gracias—  
  
—No hay de qué pero tenemos que escapar—miró a su alrededor frenética hasta que vio algo, un tronco caído hueco y se le ocurrió una idea—Eso es—  
  
Sin demorarse más cogió su espada y cortó el tronco dando lugar a una barca, luego lo arrastró hacía la orilla y ayudó a la titánide a subir.  
  
Cuando ambas estuvieron en la barca improvisada la serpiente irrumpió en la playa y les silbó furioso intentó seguirlas pero Epi con sus poderes se lo impidió, Python les dedicaba todo tipo de insultos a ambas.  
  
—Por fin—suspiró aliviada—En el mar no se atreverá contra mi padre—  
  
Leto se volvió hacia ella, ahora que la miraba bien se dio cuenta de que la niña tenía algunos rasgos muy parecidos a cierto dios del mar.  
  
—¿Eres hija de Poseidón?—  
  
La joven asintió—Sí ahora podemos presentarnos, soy Epimoní hija de Poseidón y Styx—  
  
Leto la miró asombrada, escuchó rumores sobre ella la hija del río Styx y el rey del mar había resoplado incrédula por eso, los Olímpicos nunca dejarían de sorprenderla.  
  
Y ahora estaba en esta situación, no pudo evitar recordar amargamente.  
  
—¿Y tu quien eres?—preguntó curiosa, no todos los días una titánide embarazada es perseguida por un monstruo.  
  
—Soy Leto—  
  
La diosa más joven la miró asombrada, había escuchado a su padre hablar sobre Leto, una de las amantes de Zeus que escapaba de la ira de Hera.  
  
 _Oh tío Zeus ¿qué has hecho ahora?_  
  
Vio como Leto estaba respirando con dificultad con un gesto de dolor mientras se agarraba el estómago y enseguida lo entendió—¿estás de parto?—  
  
—Llevo así desde hace días pero la reina de los dioses me maldijo para que ningún lugar en la tierra me acogiera para dar a luz—  
  
Epimoní estaba disgustada con Hera, entendía que estuviera furiosa con Zeus pero no podía pagarlo así con sus amantes e hijos.  
  
  
Y se le ocurrió una idea.  
  
  
—Así que ningún lugar en tierra firme, creo que conozco el sitio perfecto para que des a luz Leto, es una isla que no está anclada a la tierra—  
  
Epi había recorrido muchas veces los mares en los hipocampos y una vez vio una isla interesante su padre le habló de ella, Delos.  
  
Convocando sus poderes y remando Epimoní no paro hasta que en el horizonte no tardaron en ver algo que flotaba en el aire una isla.  
  
Un banco entero de peces voladores plateados con unos hilos que puso Epi las ayudo a llegar a la isla con su barca, cuando se despidieron de los peces la diosa más joven ayudó a Leto hasta que llegaron al centro de la isla.  
  
Epimoní hizo un lecho de hojas y la acomodó, luego notó a las ninfas y espíritus de la isla.  
  
—¡Por favor necesita ayuda! ¡lleva días así tened misericordia de ella, dejadla que de a luz!—  
  
—Pero si lo hacemos Hera nos castigará—  
  
—No lo hará hizo jurar a todos los espíritus de la tierra pero no a vosotros y esta isla será el lugar de nacimiento de dioses importantes, los hijos de Zeus, ellos os protegerán—  
  
Finalmente los espíritus y ninfas de la naturaleza se convencieron y permitieron a Leto estar aquí, (para alivio de las dos)  
  
—Te vas a buscar muchos problemas con Hera—dijo Leto sudorosa.  
  
Pero Epi negó con la cabeza mientras le ponía un trozo de tela fresca en la frente.  
  
—No te preocupes ahora lo importante es que des a luz a tus hijos—no podía tolerar algo así que mataran a una madre embarazada, además Epimoní era la diosa de la perseverancia y Leto había demostrado eso y más.  
  
Pronto las diosas fueron a ayudar junto a Eileithyia la diosa del parto quien ayudó a Epimoní a traer a los hijos de Zeus, finalmente salió el primer bebé Epi lo cogió en brazos mientras lo limpiaba.  
  
Se congeló cuando vio los ojos del bebe, eran hermosos de un color cambiante como una noche llena de estrellas a una muy parecida a las luces del cielo del norte.  
  
—Le gustas—Leto sonreía de forma cansada pero feliz, vio como ambos se miraban y lo supo su hijo no apartaba la vista de Epi y a pesar de su juventud pudo ver una emoción en los ojos del bebé, asombro y afecto.  
  
Para sorpresa de todos en bebé emitió un brillo y cuando se desvaneció dio lugar a un niño de unos tres años de cabello oscuro, Epimoní se quedó asombrada y se apartó rápidamente cosa que molestó al nuevo dios quien infló sus mejillas algo que encontró adorable Epi.  
  
—Mis hermanos están por llegar y cuidado con ellos son muy pesados—  
  
 _Más tarde entenderían a qué se referiría._  
  
Poco después nació una niña de aspecto serio que también creció enseguida, era hermosa con ojos plateados amarillentos y el cabello marrón rojizo.  
  
Pasaron las horas y el último de los trillizos nació este era lo contrario a sus hermanos, rubio de ojos azules y emitía un brillo dorado a diferencia de los de sus hermanos mayores.  
  
Ese fue el nacimiento de Claus, Artemisa y Apolo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transcurre la batalla en el laberinto pero surgen más incógnitas para Percy, más tarde se topa con cierto dios.

Percy y Annabeth iban con Nico y Grover por el laberinto y Rachel los guiaba todavía estaban recuperándose de la pérdida de Luke poseído por Cronos Annabeth estaba muy callada después de perder a su amigo.

Dédalo y la señorita O'Leary se quedaron luchando contra Minos y sus fuerzas.

Grover encontró a Pan pero estaba a punto de morir allí rodeado de animales extintos y parpadeando les dio su bendición a cada uno y se detuvo en Percy.

Una gran tristeza habitaba en los ojos azules de Pan, Percy no entendía por qué le dirigía esa mirada pero algo en su interior se revolvió, pero lo ignoró felizmente.

Pan le colocó la mano sobre la cabeza—Joven aún tienes que enfrentarte a tu mayor prueba, enfrentarás mucho dolor y un viejo pasado de hace mucho que debe resolverse por fin y algunas heridas cicatricen, eres fuerte Perseo aférrate a tus amigos y familia—

Lo miró sin entender y los demás estaban igual de confundidos, en ese momento Pan empezó a desvanecerse y su espíritu entró en cada uno dando su voluntad.

Todos dejaron el lugar tristes y Percy con preguntas ¿de que pasado hablaba? ¿tendría que ver con sus sueños?

Después de dejar a Rachel en la ciudad corren al campamento donde ya estaban atacando las fuerzas de Cronos Grover sorprendió a todos emitiendo un grito aterrador que hace batir en retirada a los monstruos y con el sacrificio de Dédalo el laberinto se destruye.

Briares va con Tyson al reino de Poseidón donde ayudará a los cíclopes.

Los dioses menores muchos de ellos como Hécate, Némesis o Jano estaban del lado de Cronos los del consejo de sabios no aceptaron la muerte de Pan Pero Grover estaba decidido a proteger los rincones salvajes que hubiera ayudado de los que le creyeron.

Poco antes de volver a casa para celebrar su cumpleaños encuentra a un hombre observando el mar en la playa, su atuendo era poco habitual allí un abrigo oscuro y llevaba gafas de sol sobre un traje elegante.

Percy sintió un poder que emanaba del hombre y supo que era un dios.

Y no era un dios cualquiera era el mismo que rondaba sus sueños y pesadillas cuando atormentaba a esa pobre chica pero también en momentos más dulces cuando ambos se amaban.

El dios se tensó cuando vio al hijo de Poseidón, había oído hablar de mucho de él por sus hermanos y sentía curiosidad y ahora que estaba delante de él no sabía como reaccionar.

Se parece a Epi. Se quitó las gafas de sol para verlo mejor.

Percy estaba incrédulo, Claus tenía ojeras y sus ojos eran ahora de un oscuro opaco, estaba más pálido y había en él un aura de melancolía y cansancio. Apenas se parecía en nada al dios con el que soñó.

—¿Tú eres Perseo Jackson? mis hermanos me hablaron de ti, debo decir que es de las pocas veces que oigo a mi hermana hablar bien de un hombre—le dio una sonrisa cansada.

—Esto gracias ella es muy amable y su hermano Apolo...—a ver como lo decía sin sonar a ofensa.

Claus se rio—No te preocupes sé muy bien lo difícil que es sobrellevar a mi hermano—

En ese momento sonó la caracola dando el comienzo en unos momentos de la captura de la bandera.

—Bueno mejor me voy gracias señor Claus—

—Gracias a ti hacía tiempo que no me divertía de ese modo y disfrutaba de una charla y espera toma—

Le entregó un frasquito de cristal que contenía oscuridad y luces a Percy le pareció hermoso.

—Es un pedazo de la noche y las luces del cielo del norte cuando estés en apuros destápalo créeme te ayudará—

Percy miró el frasco y lo guardó.

—Gracias—

El dios asintió y vio como el chico volvía al campamento desde la playa de repente sintió que lo agarraban fuertemente del cuello y le propinaban un golpe rompiéndole la nariz, el icor se derramó por su cara.

Delante de él apuntándolo con su tridente al cuello y mirándolo como si quisiera atravesarle la boca con su tridente estaba Poseidón, el normalmente alegre y relajado dios de los mares miraba con odio a Claus sus ojos se habían oscurecido al mismo tiempo que los mares se revolvían y el cielo se llenaba de nubes de tormenta.

—Hola tío Poseidón—

—No me llames tío dejé de considerarte familia mía hace mucho tiempo no lo olvides y te avisé de que no te quería jamás en mis dominios ni siquiera en la playa—

—Lo sé pero tenía curiosidad además la playa es más o menos territorio neutral no me he metido en el agua—

Aquello no calmó a Poseidón sino se enfureció aún más y clavó su tridente en el cuello hasta que empezó a salir icor de él, el cielo retumbó con rayos.

—Tal vez pero lo que no tolero es que te acercaras a mi hijo Percy ¿No lo recuerdas? Te prohibí acercarte a mis hijos para siempre no voy a tolerar el mismo error que cometí en el pasado. Mantente alejado de él, no te necesita a ti ni la basura que le das—

Claus se soltó de su agarre y lo miró con seriedad y tristeza.

—Lo sé muy bien señor de los mares pero se aproxima una guerra y necesitarán toda la ayuda que puedan y no es tiempo que el pasado y las trifulcas de nosotros nos cieguen—

El cielo retumbó de nuevo y con el ceño fruncido Poseidón lo miró.

—Tal vez tengas razón pero mantén las distancias, puede que tu padre te proteja pero un día como te acerques a mi hijo de eso nada te salvara de mi ira—

—No lo espero—dijo con tristeza, de echo esperaba algún día que Poseidón fuera a por él y al menos su tío tuviera algo de tranquilidad y paz Claus no merecía nada de eso.

Podía ver porque Percy llamó la atención de Apolo y Artemisa y Poseidón se puso así Percy recordaba poderosamente a Epi.

Sabía que Poseidón nunca le perdonó por lo sucedido y si estaba aún allí fue porque su madre y Zeus lo salvaron de la ira del rey de los océanos.

El dios no había querido su intervención sabía que merecía su castigo aunque ya estaba siendo castigado por ellos todos en realidad por lo que le sucedió a Epi, una lágrima cayó en la arena y Claus se fue de la playa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se acerca la batalla final contra Cronos y Percy y Annabeth se encuentran con Ádeio.

Percy junto a Nico estaban enfrente de las orillas del río Styx sus misteriosas aguas que podían disolver hasta a un mortal lo calmaban extrañamente igual que si estuviera en el océano.

Nico lo miró preocupado, empezando a arrepentirse de su plan pero Percy no le hacía caso y ya que estaban allí decidió seguir adelante.

Aún estaba furioso con Nico por la trampa que le tendió por Hades y aunque lo había liberado después estaba molesto pero no era tiempo para eso, se aproximó a las aguas a pesar de las advertencias de Aquiles y se hundió en el agua.

Era como sumergirse en ácido, intento concentrarse en su ancla pensó en Annabeth sus ojos grises y su sonrisa.

Pero encima de la superficie vio a Claus el dios vestía una túnica griega azul marino, el viento movía sus oscuros cabellos y su sonrisa era suave y amorosa era completamente distinto al dios con el que se topó en la playa que tenía una tristeza y abatimiento que lo rodeaba. Aquí era infinitamente más feliz.

— _Vamos Epi ¿vas a estar todo el día en el agua? Sal y nadamos juntos o vamos por la playa_ —

_Le tendió la mano con esa mirada llena de amor y el hijo de Poseidón sin dudar lo cogió._

Salió como un torpedo de las aguas y miró a su alrededor Nico corrió a su lado.

—¿Estas bien? Has estado mucho tiempo en el agua—

—Sí—Pero Percy aún estaba confundido con lo que había visto.

En ese momento apareció Hades en su carro seguido de un ejército de muertos, la señorita O´leary se abalanzó sobre ellos, el semidiós harto de todo y con lo que había sucedido en los últimos días y encima que fueran a por su perra fue a por ellos derribando a los soldados esqueletos y convocando para sorpresa de todos las aguas del río Styx.

Tenía a Hades en el suelo con la punta de su espada contra su rostro, el dios se esfumó rápidamente del lugar.

—Quédate aquí y convence a tu padre de que nos ayude—se miró las manos no había ninguna herida en ellos pese a recibir todas esas balas.

Nico asintió y Percy se preparó para combatir a las fuerzas de Cronos.

Cuando ambos semidioses partieron del lugar una figura surgió de las aguas, Styx la diosa del río había mirado todo lo ocurrido y cuando el hijo de Poseidón se había sumergido en sus aguas supo enseguida quien era.

_Después de tantos milenios estaba_ _por fin allí._ La diosa lloraba sabiendo que su hija reencarnó.

Percy y Annabeth estaban en el Olimpo, después de como Hermes había estado a punto de pulverizarlos.

—Tenemos que bajar a ayudar a los demás...—Annabeth se que quedó callada y cogió a Percy del brazo escondiéndose tras una esquina de las calles del Olimpo.

—Annabeth ¿que...—pero no terminó la frase porque enseguida comprendió lo que pasaba, delante de ellos, quieto y a unos metros dándoles la espalda estaba ese extraño dios Ádeio.

Y Percy recordó algo de la profecía.

_El vacío y la desesperación deberán ser necesarios, El Olimpo preservará o asolará._

Ahora lo entendía ya sabía a que se refería esa parte de la profecía.

Se adelantó hacia el dios a pesar de que Annabeth tiraba de su brazo susurrando, _¿estás loco?_

—No sé quién eres y lo que pase entre los dioses y tú no es asunto nuestro, pero tienes que ayudarnos—

Para sorpresa y horror de ambos el dios que les daba la espalda se echó a reír y habló.

_¿Porque debería ayudaros hijos de los dioses? No estoy del lado de nadie._

Percy por primera vez escuchaba su voz y era incluso más escalofriante que la de Cronos. Era como si un millón de huesos humanos se quebraran y formaran ese sonido, mil voces de hombres mujeres y niños hablaran al mismo tiempo, el grito de pura angustia descarnado de la humanidad en él.

Comprendía por que no mostraría su voz, su sola presencia y mirada bastaban para asustar y ahora su voz...no sabía si ese dios estaba triste o realmente se divertía de ellos.

Annabeth estaba aterrorizada pero se sobrepuso _—_ Es cierto señor eres el silencio, el vacío, la desesperación, tristeza y esas cosas siempre están en todos y en cada bando _—_

Percy se adelantó _—_ Puede que no estés de nuestro lado pero tampoco estás del lado de Cronos y hasta vos debéis comprender que hay un equilibrio para todo donde hay desesperación hay esperanza, no existe lo uno sin lo otro _—_

Ádeio se volvió hacia ellos Percy y Annabeth no pudieron taparse los ojos a tiempo pero para su alivio los ojos del dios no estaban completamente negros mostraban esas pupilas blancas desconcertantes, más que interesado en matarlos los miraba con curiosidad.

Ádeio inclinó la cabeza a un lado su rostro frío y desconcertante los tuvo en tensión ¿los mataría? ¿o los ayudaría? No lo sabían.

Luego el dios se esfumó en un destello oscuro. Dejando a los dos semidioses solos.

—No os preocupéis _—_ se volvieron hacia Hestia quien todavía sostenía la jarra de la esperanza en sus manos _—_ Si él ha aparecido es que esta batalla sera muy dura y habrá mucho dolor y desesperación _—_

Percy miró a la diosa del hogar—Pero también hay esperanza si él está aquí también habrá lo contrario—

Percy volvió a las calles de Manhatan, esperaba que sus palabras cambiaran la opinión del siniestro dios y a su manera brindara ayuda.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La guerra contra Cronos esta llegando a su fin y un inesperado aliado los ayuda.

A Percy y los demás no les iba bien.  
  
Silena murió por el drakon y Clarisse furiosa lo mató para luego hacer retroceder al ejército y al fondo creyeron vislumbrar al dios del vacío en medio de esa carnicería.  
  
Cronos saboreaba la victoria, con la llegada de Tifón los olímpicos intentaban repelerlo pero apenas podían hacerle nada y Dionisio junto a Hefesto habían sido noqueados por él.  
  
Pero en ese momento apareció Ádeio.  
  
El dios se apareció justo ante la cara del gigante tormenta cosa que no lo inmutó a pesar de la fea cara del padre de los monstruos.  
  
Pero incluso Tifón parecía afectado por el dios, pues emitió un grito que no era amenazador o de furia sino de miedo y horror cuando se dio cuenta de que miró los ojos negros del dios y no pudo evitarlo, demasiado tarde.  
  
El gigante tormenta para sorpresa de todos los presentes empezó a autolesionarse sus golpes sonaban como terribles tambores que anunciaban el apocalipsis, se atravesó el tórax con sus descomunales garras. Ádeio agarró su cuchillo y de un tajo cortó lo que era una oreja del gigante para luego perforarle ambos ojos con su cadena haciéndola tan gruesa y grande como un portaaviones.  
  
Los olímpicos miraban asombrados (y temerosos) lo que el dios le hacía a Tifón pero no perdieron el tiempo atacaron entre todos a Tifón, y Poseidón emergió con su ejército y con innumerables cadenas encadenaron al gigante y lo arrastraron a un túnel hacía el tártaro.  
  
—¡No!—Cronos miraba incrédulo como vitoreaban en la imagen que convocó, el titán lleno de rabia la deshizo con su guadaña—No importa de todas formas yo gano la guerra—  
  
—No lo creo Luke—Annabeth se acercó a Cronos—Lo prometiste una familia—  
  
—¡¿Niña como te atreves?!—dijo furioso el titán y la golpeó enviándola al otro lado de la habitación.  
  
—¡Annabeth!—Percy se precipitó hacía su amiga y Grover lo ayudó—¡Maldito!—  
  
Fue a por Cronos y sus armas chocaron mientras Grover ayudaba a Annabeth. En ese momento apareció Ádeio, enrolló su cadena en la pierna de Cronos.  
  
—Maldito bastardo—dijo con furia el titán y Ádeio le sonrió de forma horrible.  
  
Percy aprovechando la distracción, con su espada desarmó a Cronos, el mismo movimiento que hizo en su primer entrenamiento con Luke en espada.  
  
La guadaña acabó cerca del brasero y el fuego empezó a ponerlo al rojo vivo.  
  
Cronos arrojó a Nakamura cuando el semidiós lo traicionó intentando apuñalarlo con su espada y cayendo por una grieta, en ese momento Ádeio mirando a Cronos con odio lanzó su cadena con púas envolviéndolo en un brazo mientras lo lanzaba al otro lado de la habitación.  
  
Se levantó de los escombros aturdido y al ver a Annabeth avanzo hacía ella.  
  
—Annabeth estás sangrando—  
  
En ese momento empezó a Brillar.  
  
—Percy mi cuchillo, una hoja maldita—  
  
Y lo entendí contra mi propio juicio le entregué la daga a Luke quien se dio en su talón de Aquiles justo debajo de su brazo izquierdo.  
  
Cuando la luz cegadora se fue Luke moribundo me hizo prometer que los dioses menores y los no reconocidos sería reconocidos por sus padres.  
  
Luke murió y Annabeth no contuvo las lágrimas hasta Ádeio tenía una mirada inusual en sus ojos, suavidad y compasión.  
  
El dios desapareció en el mismo instante en el que aparecieron los olímpicos suponía que era porque no quería encontrarse con ellos.  
  
Pusieron a Luke en un sudario y Hermes se despidió de su hijo antes de que las Parcas se lo llevaran, todos fueron recompensados y Percy les pidió a los olímpicos que reconocieran a todos sus hijos y que los dioses menores tuvieran sus propias cabañas.  
  
Lo más raro de todo fue que pusieron una cabaña para Ádeio, el dios jamás había tenido hijos que supieran pero en agradecimiento por su ayuda en la guerra le construyeron una. Era una cabaña inquietante, sus colores eran el gris ceniza y negro en las paredes había terribles escenas de muertes, dolor y tristeza algunas eran muy parecidas al cuadro del grito.  
  
El interior era austero, solo camas y repisas lo necesario para poner tus objetos, no había lámparas ni ventanas se iluminaban con unas misteriosas esferas de luz muy tenues y de ellos salían lamentos y murmullos, parecía la música de fondo de esa cabaña.  
  
A su alrededor había cenizas grises que rodeaba la cabaña nadie que no fuera un miembro de esa cabaña la podía traspasar, las cenizas pertenecían a personas que murieron en trágicas condiciones y su dolor y tristeza quedó en ellas. Uno de los símbolos de Ádeio eran las cenizas lo único que queda de alguien sabiendo que acabará en la nada y en el olvido dejando solo sus cenizas de un triste recordatorio.  
  
Era sin duda la cabaña más espeluznante de todas más incluso que la de Hades y desde luego incluso más peligrosa que la de Hipnos, allí simplemente podías quedarte dormido durante unos días pero la veintiuna la del dios del vacío solo con acercarte unos metros a ella te afectaba negativamente, los que se acercaban acababan con una gran depresión y necesitaron estar en la fogata de Hestia para recuperarse.  
  
No solo te llenaba de tristeza sino que te llenaba de emociones negativas hasta el punto de que querías literalmente suicidarte de hecho uno de los semidioses más jóvenes se acercó sin querer y más tarde lo descubrieron intentando cortarse las venas.  
  
Por eso los que construyeron la cabaña fueron el propio Dionisio y esqueletos pero Nico no podía acercarse a menos de diez metros, las almas en pena eran de los pocos que no se veían afectados por ese lugar.  
  
Los del campamento y los olímpicos pensaron que estaba loco cuando Percy la sugirió, pero para bien o para mal todos los dioses merecían una cabaña y Ádeio había contribuido en gran medida en la guerra.  
  
La cabaña estaba en el lugar más alejado de todos colocaron una barrera alrededor para que ningún pobre incauto se acercara pero al menos de este modo contentarían al dios, de hecho se decía que Ádeio se paseaba por la noche en los alrededores o en la cabaña mismo cosa espeluznante.  
  
¿ **Qué os parece? ¿debería introducir algún hijo de Ádeio? ¿Oh lo hago estéril? Y que su cabaña sea como las de Artemisa y Hera honoraria.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uno de los grandes misterios más aterradores del Olimpo.

Percy hablaba con Annabeth cerca del lago.  
  
—Mira Annabeth lo que vi en el río Styx no fuiste tú, te visualicé como ancla pero apareció otra persona y aún estoy asimilándolo—  
  
La chica asintió Annabeth también lo había notado, la atracción que sentían el uno por el otro fue desapareciendo desde lo ocurrido en el laberinto y lo que quedaba era una sana amistad.  
  
—Lo sé Percy lo he notado pero para mí eres mi amigo y te apoyaré cuando quieras—  
  
Percy sonrió a su amiga y ambos fueron a recoger sus cosas de sus cabañas para irse a sus casas, también les rondaba la profecía que recitó Rachel pero por ahora querían disfrutar de la paz, nunca se sabe cuando volvería a tenerla.  
  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  


 _En el Olimpo._  
  
Ádeio se paseaba por las calles del Olimpo de noche, a esas horas no había muchos y los pocos que aún rondaban las calles se quitaban de su camino.  
  
El dios estaba aún más extraño que de costumbre, su rostro estaba totalmente desprovisto de emociones como poseído, sus ojos ahora eran de un blanco puro y lo más extraño eran las lágrimas de sangre que derramaba por sus mejillas.  
  
Se movía además de forma mecánica y lenta, como un sonámbulo, pero sin pararse como si tuviera un objetivo donde ir.  
  
Finalmente se detuvo en un templo oscuro con estrellas y la vía láctea en él junto a la aurora boreal con imágenes de héroes haciendo grandes actos de valentía y padres sosteniendo a sus hijos, el templo de Claus.  
  
El dios de la tristeza y la desesperación se paró justo ante las puertas del templo, alzó una mano intentando abrirlas pero estaban mágicamente selladas, pero eso no pareció importar al dios pues empezó a golpear su cabeza contra las puertas hasta que se hizo una herida en la frente y salía icor.  
  
Dentro del templo sentado en un sofá Claus bebía de una copa de vino mientras al otro lado de las puertas de su templo Ádeio en trance intentaba entrar golpeándose a sí mismo contra la puerta.  
  
Su mano tembló haciendo derramar un poco de vino, tentado estaba de taparse los oídos y no escuchar el ruido pero se abstuvo sabiendo que lo merecía y que no serviría de mucho porque intentara lo que intentara sería imposible ignorar la presencia del dios.  
  
No era el único dios que atormentaba de esta manera pero si con más frecuencia, visitaba de estas formas aterradoras a otros dioses como Afrodita, Poseidón, Hefesto y sus hermanos Artemisa y Apolo.  
  
Zeus y los otros dioses intentaban capturarlo cuando se presentaba en el Olimpo en ese estado pensando que sería más fácil cuando fue un grave error, cuando Ádeio estaba en este estado de trance su poder por alguna razón se multiplicaba de forma desproporcionada incapacitando al propio rey de los dioses.  
  
En una ocasión Zeus se llenó de tanta tristeza que había perdido casi totalmente toda su energía y había envejecido cincuenta años, tardó en recuperarse incluso cuando Hestia ponía todos sus poderes para reconfortar a su hermano.  
  
Por eso lo dejaban así ninguno de los Olímpicos iba a luchar contra él, Ádeio en realidad no atacaba a nadie solo iba a un lugar específico donde no le dejaban entrar y en ese estado no razonaba mucho solo se golpeaba la cabeza contra el lugar como un sonámbulo y luego se iba.  
  
Hestia era la que tenía alguna inmunidad contra el dios debido a que sus poderes eran lo contrario a los de él y más cuando se convirtió en la guardiana de Elpis, la esperanza. La diosa se dedicaba a vigilar al dios cuando venía.  
  
La verdad es que era aterrador y los dioses nunca lo admitirían, pero para ellos esas (visitas) eran una pesadilla.  
  
No tenían ni idea de por qué hacía esto, tal vez era para atormentarlos pero parecía que ni el propio Ádeio lo sabía.  
  
El dios pareció cansarse de golpear la puerta de Claus y simplemente se fue de allí hasta el templo de Apolo, en cuanto oyó ese familiar golpe y vio de quien se trataba el dios de la música se puso sus auriculares poniéndolos a todo volumen intentando ignorarlo de forma poco exitosa.  
  
La presencia del dios les traía a todos malos recuerdos, recuerdos que querían ocultar en su mente.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aquí se revela algo del pasado de Epimoní.

Epimoní estaba en la ciudad por la que competían su padre y Atenea, la diosa de la perseverancia miraba en conflicto, ella y Atenea eran buenas amigas y Poseidon era su padre por lo que tomó una postura neutral.

Pero conociendo a su padre en el caso de que no resultara vencedor no se lo tomaría bien, su padre era un hombre amable y cariñoso pero también tenía su orgullo sobre todo con su rival la diosa de la sabiduría, él era como el mar calmado en un momento y embravecido en otro así que tendría que calmarlo.

El dios del mar hizo aparecer una fuente de agua salada como obsequio a la ciudad, Atenea hizo brotar un olivo del que podrían aprovechar mucho más, las personas se decidieron al final por uno del los dioses.

—Hemos decidido que nuestro dios patrón sea ¡Atenea!—

La multitud estalló en vítores clamando por su diosa patrona, Atenea se irguió con una sonrisa en su rostro. Epi estaba feliz por ella pero miró con preocupación a su padre, Poseidon sostenía fuertemente su tridente y sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron.

Los cielos se llenaron de nubes la figura del rey de los mares se hizo más grande hasta hacerse gigante los mares empezaron a inundar la ciudad, Atenea se plantó con su lanza intentando detener al dios mayor.

—¡¡¡PADRE DETENTE!!!—en ese momento Epimoní apareció con una toga blanca con rayas azules y se planto ante su furioso padre.

El dios parecía más calmado pero seguía siendo amenazador.

—Apártate Epimoní no dejaré que me pongan en ridículo—

Pero la diosa no se echó para atrás y avanzó unos pasos, Atenea miraba preocupada a su amiga pero Epimoní no era la diosa de la perseverancia por nada, usó sus poderes sobre la alegría para calmar a su padre e intentar razonar con él.

—Padre entiendo tu furia pero no puedes descargarla sobre una ciudad inocente, tú y Atenea competisteis de forma justa—

La figura de Poseidón poco a poco fue decreciendo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando perdía contra Tritón en los entrenamientos? Decías que lo tomara como una lección para aprender y mejorar y esas palabras me ayudaron mucho padre, te lo ruego detén esta locura—

Finalmente el dios se calmó y los mares dejaron de revolverse volviéndose tan planos como un espejo, los de la ciudad suspiraron aliviados y con gratitud. Poseidon suspiró nunca podía decirle que no a su hija en una discusión casi siempre ganaba debería haber sido también la diosa del razonamiento.

Epimoní abrazó a su padre.

—Gracias—

—No hay de que mi princesa y yo debo darte las gracias a ti hiciste entrar en razón a tu tonto padre—

Ambos se rieron Poseidón de mejor humor guardó su tridente y se despidió de su hija luego le dio una seca cabezada a Atenea y se fue.

Epimoní abrazó a la diosa de la sabiduría y ella le correspondió con gusto.

—Enhorabuena Búho—

—Gracias sesos de alga—la diosa miró con gratitud a su amiga—De no ser por ti ese viejo barbudo percebe hubiera desatado su furia en la ciudad—

Epimoní suspiró.

—Perdona es tu padre—dijo Atenea aunque eran amigas sabía que Atenea tenía que abstenerse de sus comentarios negativos contra Poseidon.

Epi puso los ojos en blanco—No pasa nada no eres la única pero lo agradezco ¿que te parece si nos reunimos en el Olimpo a entrenar y celebrar tu victoria?—

Atenea sonrió—Me parece bien—

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Epimoní nado por el océano hasta una zona donde se estaba desatando una violenta tormenta y fue directo al ojo de la tormenta sabiendo que la encontraría allí.

Y efectivamente allí en el fondo marino se encontraba una diosa de seis metros de alto, vestida con un vestido del mismo tono que el coral. Su piel era de un color blanco luminoso, y su cabello brillaba muy parecido a los tentáculos de medusa.

—¡Cim!—la diosa saludó alegremente a la otra.

La aludida se volvió y al ver quién era sonrió de una forma un tanto extraña como si fuera artificial y fría pero en sus luminosos ojos se veía un brillo cálido al ver a su visitante.

—Bueno, bueno hermanita ¿que haces aquí?—preguntó la diosa de las tormentas violentas, tempestades y huracanes.

Epi saltó sobre la imponente figura de su hermana y la abrazó con una sonrisa, Cim le correspondió la fría diosa rara vez mostraba afecto pero su hermana pequeña era la única excepción.

Toda su maldita familia la dejó de lado por su aspecto inquietante, nunca recibió tanto amor de sus padres, Poseidón y Amfitrite, como sus otros hermanos Poseidón hasta había limitado sus poderes algo que la frustraba y carcomía y jamás fue recibida en la corte de su padre, nunca fue reconocida o temida.

Pero su hermana Epi fue muy distinta a los demás ella jamás la rechazó de hecho la seguía y quería ver cuando hacía estallar una tormenta, al principio Cimopolia se mantenía alejada de ella. No quería hacerse ilusiones y que al final otro miembro de la familia la desilusionara.

Pero Epimoní insistió, estaba decidida a hacerse amiga de su hermana. Había visto lo sola que estaba y no entendía porque su padre no la invitaba a su palacio, ni siquiera a comer con ellos. Por eso decidida no paró de insistir y en verdad Cim no era mala era una diosa que se deleitaba con las tempestades y el caos del mar pero era su naturaleza y en el fondo era buena solo que no le habían dado la oportunidad conocerla y ver su mejor lado.

—He oído lo que sucedió en Atenas me hubiera encantado estar allí para ver la cara de nuestro padre cuando perdió contra Atenea—la diosa se rió con esa característica risa de delfín—Pero es una pena que le pararas los pies cuando iba a inundar la ciudad hubiera sido divertido de ver—

Epimoní negó con la cabeza por las travesuras de su hermana.

—No está bien Cimopolia era un concurso y se jugó de forma justa no siempre se puede causar el caos—

Cimopolia resopló.

—Le quitas todo lo interesante Epimoní—

Epi rió su hermana tenía un gran sentido del humor.

—¿Y como te va con Claus?—

Epimoní se sonrojó—Bien supongo que las noticias vuelan rápido ¿no?—

—Sí me alegro por ti no solo porque es muy guapo sino también porque has podido escoger a tu pareja no como yo—

La diosa de la alegría miraba a su hermana con pesar, la habían casado sin su consentimiento con Briares el centimano y aunque a Epimoní le caía bien y eran amigos sabía que Cim no lo quería ni aguantaba.

—No pienses más en eso de echo te he traído un regalo—sacó un largo cinturón de conchas, orejas de mar, de color blanco—recogí las conchas sé que las orejas de mar son tus favoritas pues parecen el remolino de un huracán y le encargué a Hefesto que los uniera con una cadena de plata hilado con un pelo mío—

Cimopolia se quedó sin palabras por el gesto y ambas volvieron a abrazarse, luego Epi se fue despidiéndose de ella.

—Hasta pronto hermana y ven a visitarme, sabes que en mi palacio siempre eres bienvenida—


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epimoní y Claus eran almas gemelas y se amaban pero hubo varias cosas que ocurrieron lo que terminó por resquebrajar su lazo.

Epimoní y Claus estaban ante Hera mientras ella los casaba, finalmente después de tantos años ambos unirán sus almas para siempre.  
  
Desde el mismo momento que nació Claus sabía que la chica que lo sostenía tendría su corazón y su alma para siempre, a medida que crecían él junto a sus hermanos se volvieron muy amigos de ella, como Apolo solo había tres mujeres en la vida de Claus su madre Leto, Artemisa y Epimoní.  
  
Después de muchas dificultades y obtener la aprobación de su familia, (Poseidón y Tritón lo habían amenazado sin mencionar a Kratos y los demás) finalmente pudieron casarse, para él fue el momento más feliz de su vida cuando ella accedió.  
  
—Acepto—dijo sonriente Epi feliz de estar con la persona que amaba.  
  
—Acepto—Claus no podía apartar la vista de su ahora esposa, ella era la más bella de todas con perlas y pequeños zafiros por su pelo desperdigados por su hermoso cabello suelto, un vestido de un suave color esmeralda tejido por la misma Atenea.  
  
Ambos se besaron sin darse cuenta del rugido de la multitud que ovacionaba, Poseidón parecía que por una vez iba a llorar incluso la misma Styx estaba allí, Zeus, Apolo, Artemisa también estaban allí. Incluso Cimopolia había sido invitada por la novia aunque tenía cierta distancia con su familia a pesar de que Epi hubiera querido que se reconciliaran, pero por lo menos vino y eso significaba mucho.  
  
Esa fue la unión de Claus hijo de Zeus y Epimoní hija de Poseidón.  
  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  


Pasaron muchos años felices lo único que les quedaba era tener hijos, decidieron esperar pues ambos estaban ocupados pero bien sabido era que Apolo tenía muchos y aunque los quería a la mayoría se los dejaba a sus madres para cuidarlos y Artemisa era una diosa virgen no es que fueran ejemplos a seguir.  
  
Pero ambos querían tener un bebé que formara parte de ambos y cuidarlo.  
  
Un día mientras Epimoní estaba en uno de sus templos atendiendo a sus fieles oyó un grito de ira, preocupada se despidió de sus sacerdotes y seguidores y se teletransportó hacía la fuente de grito lleno de rabia.  
  
Epimoní apareció en el templo de su cuñado Apolo, los trillizos estaban juntos y no se les veía de buen humor.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre?—pocas veces los veía a los tres así de enfadados así que tuvo que ser algo grave, se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazó. El contacto con su querida esposa lo calmó un tanto.  
  
—Níobe esa arrogante reina mortal ha insultado a nuestra madre—dijo enfadado Claus, ¿cómo se atrevía una insignificante mortal a insultarla.  
  
—Dijo que a quién deberían adorar es a ella que había tenido numerosos hijos mientras que Leto solo tres—Apolo que normalmente era alegre y tonto ahora tenía un brillo siniestro en sus ojos.  
  
—Esa mortal debe aprender la lección por insultar a nuestra madre—los ojos de Artemisa se volvieron como dos frías lunas de plata en invierno.  
  
Epimoní los miró muy preocupada y temiendo por esa pobre familia, su esposo y sus hermanos eran buenos dioses pero cuando se trataba de castigar a alguien que insultaba o perjudicaba a alguien que les importaba mucho, en especial a su amada madre Leto, podían perder la cabeza y actuar muy cruelmente.  
  
Ya ocurrió en una ocasión cuando un rico mercader mortal insultó a Epimoní, negándose a adorarla. Y aunque Epimoni se ofendió lo que hizo fue mostrarse ante el aterrado mortal y hacerle ver sus maneras. Le advirtió que jamás insultara a los dioses porque los otros serían menos compasivos que ella y podrían castigarlo de forma terrible.  
  
El hombre arrepentido le dio las gracias y le otorgó una gran ofrenda de flores, comprendiendo lo que hizo.  
  
Pero desafortunadamente para él para los trillizos no fue suficiente y a diferencia de Epi que se tomaba los insultos con madurez y filosofía, ellos no lo tolerarían.  
  
Atacaron al hombre y lo desollaron para horror de Epimoní quien devastada, antes de que muriera el hombre lo transformo para salvarle la vida. Tenía la mitad del cuerpo de serpiente y la otra de un ternero el Ofitauro, se convirtió en su animal sagrado y un peligro para el Olimpo sin que Epi se diera cuenta. Así que para protegerlo a él y a los demás lo llevó al mar y solo ella podría encontrarlo y convocarlo.  
  
En cuanto a su esposo y sus hermanos estuvo años sin dirigirles la palabra pero con el tiempo y la insistencia de ellos sobre todo de Claus los perdonó, sabía que era la naturaleza de un dios pero intentaban que mejoraran y parecía que avanzaron.  
  
Pero una de las cosas que no dejarían pasar es insultar a su madre, o ella.  
  
—Chicos por favor está mal que esa mujer insultara a Leto pero no dejéis que la ira os nuble además puedo percibir como su esposo y sus hijos intentan hacerla entrar en razón, no les hagáis caso—  
  
—¡Que no hagamos caso! ¡Epi esa arrogante humana insultó a nuestra madre!—dijo Apolo.  
  
—Es cierto además Níobe siempre fue muy arrogante es hora de que reciba una lección para que sea más humilde en el futuro—Claus estaba decidió a callar a Níobe.  
  
—¡No! ¡por favor es solo una humana que no sabe lo dice!—Epimoní intentó razonar con ellos—Escuchadme no lo hagáis no podéis hacer esto con todos los que os dan solo un insulto si seguís así algún día eso podría ir en vuestra contra—  
  
—¿En nuestra contra? Por favor Epi somos dioses ¿qué vamos a pagar por castigar a unos humanos desagradecidos?—  
  
—Todos pagan por sus acciones incluso los dioses tarde o temprano—les advirtió Epimoní.  
  
Pero los hermanos no escucharon estaban tan cegados por la ira y su orgullo herido que no hicieron caso a las advertencias ni siquiera Claus escuchó a su amada esposa si tuvo alguna duda se evaporó por las palabras de su hermano y recordando las arrogantes palabras de Níobe.  
  
¿Por qué tendría que ser adorada Leto? ¡yo soy quien debería serlo, he tenido más hijos que ella que solo tuvo tres!  
  
Los tres hermanos se miraron y asintieron y sin hacer caso a los ruegos de Epimoní fueron al palacio de la reina.  
  
Esa noche se llenó de gritos, sangre, llanto y horror.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se complican sobremanera para Percy cuando se despierta sin ningún recuerdo.

Percy se incorporó de un sobresalto, esa pesadilla fue tan real...gritos, sangre y niños muertos por todas partes junto al llanto desgarrado de su madre.

Desde que despertó en la casa del Lobo no tiene ningún recuerdo de su vida tan sólo esos sueños que parecen no tener ningún sentido. Lupa lo entrenó hasta que se dio por satisfecha y lo envió al campamento júpiter diciéndole que allí obtendría respuestas y recuperaría la memoria.

Y así se puso en camino pero después de unos días se topó con las Gorgonas Esteno y Euryale ambos monstruos afirmaban que había matado a su hermana Medusa pero el propio Percy no lo recordaba. Pero eso no hizo cambiar de opinión a las dos que vestidas como empleadas de supermercado lo perseguían sin apenas darle descanso.

—¿¡Donde estás semidiós cobarde!? ¡muéstrate!—era la voz de Esteno.

Mierda.

Sin otra opción se fue corriendo detrás de él podía oír las pisadas que se acercaban más. Había intentado en numerosas ocasiones matarlas pero por alguna razón siempre volvían casi enseguida, no entendía lo que pasaba pero no podría seguir así por mucho tiempo.

—¡Pero antes de morir prueba nuestros deliciosos aperitivos! ¡son gratis y están de muerte!—dijo otra voz.

—¿¡Quieres callarte Euryale!? ¡a nadie le interesa eso!—

Percy se fue aprovechando la discusión de las dos hermanas, corrió hacía ellas arrebatándole la bandeja a Esteno y con ella deslizándose cuesta abajo cerca de la carretera.

—¿Adonde vas con tanta prisa joven?—

Percy sacó su espada pero la paró a tiempo, delante de él había una anciana de aspecto hippie al lado de la carretera, la señora tenía unos ojos muy inteligentes y brillaban con algo que no pudo identificar.

—¿Quién eres?—

—Soy June y estás en una situación desesperada y por ello puedo darte a elegir dos caminos Llevarme al otro lado o irte al océano y olvidarlo todo y ser feliz—

Percy sabía que no podía confiar en esta anciana después de todo lo que le pasó pero no tenía más opciones no podía seguir matando a las gorgonas de forma indefinida para que después volvieran cada dos horas.

Al final tomó su decisión cogió a June la puso en su espalda y fue hacía la dirección que le indicó, durante el trayecto June no dejó de darle la lata con el destino y cosas así como tu mayor prueba está por venir, a Percy le entraron ganas de lanzarla de su espalda.

—¡Donde estas semidiós!—

Percy se apresuró hacía el río adelante de él estaba el campamento Júpiter las dos gorgonas le pisaban los talones, Percy harto y con más energía cuando entró en el río convocó las aguas para que formaran dos manos gigantes y se llevaran a esas dos.

—Bien hecho joven héroe—

—No hables más o también te tiraré al río—al fin llegaron al campamento donde fueron recibidos por varios semidioses.

June se bajó de su espalda y un brillo dorado la rodeó mostrando a una bella mujer con un vestido dorado, un cetro y corona de oro llevaba lo que parecía una capa de piel.

—Soy Juno reina de los dioses, patrona de la mujer y diosa del matrimonio—

Todos se arrodillaron enseguida excepto Percy la miró como si fuera un fantasma, había algo en esa diosa que no le caía nada bien y además la recordaba ese mismo rostro fue el que vio en su sueño solo que hay se llamaba Hera y casaba a esa chica Epimoní con el tal Claus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

—¡Zeus tienes que entrar en razón si que nos quedamos aquí sin hacer nada los gigantes ganarán eso es exactamente lo que Gaia quiere!—

Poseidon llevaba horas intentando razonar con su hermano pero era inútil, tan terco como era el rey de los dioses se negaba a admitirlo además de que estaba todavía ofendido por el rechazo de ese semidiós a la inmortalidad.

—¡Ya hemos hablado de esto Poseidón y no se hable más! ¡hemos intervenido demasiado en el mundo mortal y eso ha provocado no solo el levantamiento de Cronos sino también el de Gaia!—

Todos estaban en la mesa comiendo algunos aburridos de esa charla interminable y otros preocupados, Atenea se veía en tensión y con un brillo acerado en sus ojos que escondían su furia por las recientes noticias el hijo del barba percebe había ido a parar al maldito campamento de los romanos. Luchó contra su lado romano que exigía venganza contra ellos, sabía que su hija Annabeth se enfrentaría a la mayor prueba que tenían sus hijos predilectos.

Apolo por una vez no estaba dando la nota con sus horribles poemas es más estaba inquieto y se le veía algo encogido, últimamente Zeus estaba irritado con él por las profecías creyendo que provocaron todo este desastre cuando no era verdad.

Para calmar los ánimos se reunieron a cenar pero eso sólo empeoró las cosas, Ares se deleitaba con la discusión, Hermes observaba en desarrollo sin prestar mucha atención, solo mirando su teléfono atendiendo mensajes.

Apolo se disculpó y decidió irse no soportaba esta tensión y quería escribir unos haikus a ver si eso lo animaba, bajo la atenta mirada de los demás se fue, Artemisa y Claus se miraron preocupados.

Apolo fue por los pasillo para salir del palacio en dirección a su casa, no lo soportaba más y percibía como su lado romano resurgía gracias a Hera que había decidido salir del Olimpo y fue capturada por Porfirión, buen movimiento por parte de ella y lo mejor fue que ahora los griegos y romanos se habían encontrado.

De repente chocó contra alguien, el dios del sol estaba molesto e iba maldecir a quien se había puesto en su camino pero para su horror quien estaba frente a él era Ádeio.

Pocas cosas podían asustar a Apolo pero el dios del el vacío era una de ellas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El resto de los dioses estaban todavía en la sala cuando la temperatura empezó a bajar drásticamente las llamas de las velas se apagaron y el hogar no se apagó solo porque Hestia estaba cuidándolo, la diosa del hogar se levantó y miró hacía el oscuro pasillo.

—Está aquí—

Los dioses se levantaron de sus asientos empuñando sus armas, Poseidón palideció considerablemente y no decir de Claus que temblaba, Zeus molesto blandió su rayo.

—¿Cómo?—jamás se había aventurado aquí, no en este espacio sagrado con todos nosotros aquí y con la presencia de Hestia.

—Se está volviendo más fuerte—la dijo la diosa mayor—Lo percibo su apariciones cada vez más frecuentes y que haya podido aventurarse aquí lo muestra, no augura nada bueno—

Todos palidecieron si eso era cierto no eran buenas noticias, siempre que ese dios le pasaba eso después pasaban cosas terribles. Es como si Ádeio las presagiara los mortales incluso lo apodaban Mothman.

Se oyeron pasos lentos como si se arrastraran los pies, los Olímpicos más ansiosos agarraron más fuerte sus armas.

Ádeio apareció en el salón, lo que no esperaban es que sobre su hombro cargara a Apolo soltó al dios de la música en el suelo y vieron que tenía una fea herida en el cuello que empezaba a ennegrecerse, vieron con horror el icor en la boca del dios de la tristeza.

El humo verde propio de oráculo salió de su boca y comprendieron que le arrebató momentáneamente a Apolo su capacidad del oráculo para comunicarse, el dios del vacío no podía muy bien.

_Está cerca, mucho dolor para todos. Muerte y sacrificios varios conflictos tendréis que afrontar junto a vuestros hijos._

Miró fijamente a Claus y empezó a acercarse a él.

_Tú..._ Claus estaba como en trance sin hacer caso a las alarmas de los demás, Hestia se puso delante de él y alzó sus llamas contra el dios que con un grito escalofriante se fue.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy en el campamento romano descubre más incógnitas.

_Percy estaba en las laderas de una montaña no sabía dónde era pero al mirar de lejos San Francisco se dio cuenta de que era el monte Otris lugar donde habitaba Atlas.  
  
—¿Sobrecogedor cierto?—  
  
Se volvió y vio a una mujer pálida con un vestido marrón oscuro y el pelo rizado del mismo color, tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa serena en ellos, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber quién era furioso quiso sacar su espada pero descubrió que no podía moverse.  
  
Gaia la madre tierra se acercó a las ruinas de lo que fue la fortaleza de los titanes.  
  
—Fíjate lo que una vez fue grande y glorioso ahora no son más que escombros y desolación—dijo deslizándose por el suelo como si no moviera los pies—Eres la clave para derrotar a los dioses aunque tú aún no lo entiendas, ve a Alaska Perseo mi hijo Alcioneo te está esperando—  
  
Percy no tenía la menor intención de aguantar a ese trozo de tierra parlante ni un segundo más.  
  
—Escúchame barro parlanchín no tengo la menor intención de escuchar tus tonterías ¡lárgate!—  
  
La primordial se limitó a sonreír de esa forma soñadora y ausente.  
  
—Mi pobre niño si lo recordaras todo...tu vida actual y sobre todo la pasada no defenderías a los olímpicos tan alegremente con lo que hicieron, todos nos ven a mí y a mis hijos los gigantes como los villanos ¿pero quiénes lo son en realidad?—  
  
—Claro y los titanes solo se tragaban a sus hijos o arrojaban a sus hermanos al Tártaro—dijo Percy furioso.  
  
Gaia se limitó a sonreírle como si supiera algo que él no sabía, luego su imagen y la del paisaje se deshacía en brumas.  
_   
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  


Percy miraba un pequeño altar, no era mucho una sencilla losa de piedra, había flores en ella, estaba cerca de donde se encontraba Terminus ese extraño busto parlante que protegía los límites del campamento.  
  
Se acercó al dios.  
  
—¡Oye tú! ¡tu pelo no lleva el corte de pelo reglamentario y tus pantalones no llevan la medida justa! ¡esas son varias infracciones!—  
  
—Vale, vale, perdone—intentó calmar el busto con caso grave de toc—Pero una pregunta ¿de quién es ese altar?—señaló el pequeño santuario que estaba cerca de ellos.  
  
Terminus se quedó por una vez callado y su rostro se ensombreció, miró con reverencia el lugar con ojos tristes.  
  
—Es un santuario dedicado a Felixa, hija de Neptuno, la diosa de los tornados oceánicos, la alegría, tesón, compañerismo y amistad—  
  
Percy estaba sorprendido, cuando visitó el templo de su padre había capas de polvo y las ofrendas de comida hacía mucho que deberían haberlas cambiado pero se quedaron allí de forma descuidada, en cambio el altar de Felixa estaba bien cuidado, las velas repuestas, flores frescas y comida nueva.  
  
—Veo por lo cuidada que está que es muy querida, no es como Neptuno—  
  
Terminus asintió—Siempre temimos a Neptuno por su furia en los mares pero su hija Felixa a pesar de ser diosa de los tornados siempre fue amable y valiente ella además fue una de las precursoras de la formación del imperio—  
  
Percy se sorprendió, no sabía que hubiera sido tan importante pero no había visto ningún templo de ella.  
  
—Y su templo ¿dónde está? Están los de Júpiter, Marte, Diana pero el de ella no—si tan importante era debía de tener un templo.  
  
El rostro del dios romano se contrajo como si recordara algo muy doloroso.  
  
—Ella ya no está ese santuario es como si fuera su lápida, incluso los dioses tenemos formas de desaparecer pero ella sufrió una gran injusticia antes de morir—dijo con veneno en su voz.  
  
Fuera lo que fuera no fue agradable.  
  
—¡¡¡Eh Percy!!!—  
  
Se volvió hacía Frank Zang un chico asiático junto a Hazel Levesque ambos fueron los que lo recibieron a su llegada al campamento Júpiter, los dos fueron muy amables y se había hecho amigo de ellos.  
  
—Es hora de irnos—  
  
La misión era para liberar a Thánatos, por algún motivo la gente ya no moría y Marte en persona se presentó en los juegos de guerra declarando a Frank su hijo y encomendándoles la misión, había algo que no le caía nada bien en ese dios, sentía antagonismo hacía él.  
  
Ahora él junto a Frank y Hazel debía partir en un asqueroso bote con remos.  
  
—Adiós Terminus—se despidió Hazel del dios.  
  
—Bien pero mantén el reglamento de vestimenta y corte de pelo a rajatabla—refunfuñó el dios.  
  
La chica sonrió riéndose de las ocurrencias de Terminus y le dio un beso en la frente, si hubiera podido la estatua se habría sonrojado.  
  
Frank asintió hacia el busto colocándose de forma incómoda la lanza que le había dado su padre y Terminus se dio cuenta.  
  
—¿Todavía recuperándote de la noticia de tu parentesco?—  
  
Se movió incómodo—Es solo...que nunca espere ser suyo, siempre pensé que sería Apolo—  
Terminus resopló—Hay peores dioses de los que podrías ser hijo y créeme ser hijo de ese idiota Apolo no es para nada halagador—  
  
Después de esa incómoda despedida dejaron a Terminus todavía echando pestes sobre Apolo. Parecía que no le caía muy bien.  
  
—No es de extrañar tanto Apolo no es de los más populares—dijo Hazel aunque seguía siendo una deidad importante.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo se muestra una parte importante de la trama.

Epimoní estaba tendiendo el jardín de su templo en Atenas, su tía Démeter le había enseñado junto con Dionisio cuidar el jardín y aunque no era una diosa de la cosecha se le daba bien.

Se quitó el sudor de la frente y se preguntó cómo estarían Claus y sus hermanos, desde el incidente de Niobe apenas los había visto, habían discutido y ella en un arrebato los había llamado monstruos. Desde entonces los trillizos se habían separado de ella pero Leto intentaba que hicieran las paces.

Sonrió con ternura, Leto era como una segunda madre para ella, desde que la ayudo a alumbrar a sus hijos se hicieron muy amigas y empezaron a tener una relación madre e hija, amaba a su madre Styx pero no era del tipo cariñoso sino disciplinario y duro para hacerlos fuertes. Y su madrastra Amfitrite era amable con ella y se respetaban aunque no actuaba como una para ella, por eso Leto era tan especial para ella.

Pero sobre todo Claus, ambos desde el mismo instante se amaron y ahora lo echaba de menos pero debía hacerle entender que lo que hizo con Apolo y Artemisa estaba mal.

—Epi—

Se volvió hacía su amiga Atenea sonriente, pero enseguida se le cayó cuando vio el rostro sombrío de la diosa de la sabiduría ¿acaso había ocurrido algo?

—¿Que ocurre Atenea?—preguntó preocupada.

Al ver a su amiga la diosa de la sabiduría apretó los labios odiando esta orden que le habían dado como deseaba evitarle a Epimoní lo que estaba a punto de sucederse.

—Debes ir al Olimpo has sido convocada por el consejo—

La diosa menor estaba incrédula ¿para que la habían invocado? ¿acaso la necesitaban para algo o le había pasado algo a su esposo? El corazón se le heló solo de pensar en esa posibilidad.

—¡Por favor dime que no le ha pasado nada a Claus o a mi familia!—

Atenea cerró los ojos con pesar.

—Ven lo descubrirás una vez allí—

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La diosa de la alegría caminaba junto a la diosa de la sabiduría llena de preocupación y con preguntas ¿que estaba ocurriendo? Miró a su alrededor y vio como los demás dioses menores se quedaban mirándola junto a las ninfas todo el habiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Cuando llegó a la sala del trono fueron recibidas con un silencio muerto digno de un cementerio, sobre todo por las caras de los olímpicos, algunos se los veía neutros otros como su padre se les veía angustiosos y alterados, junto a otros con tristeza como Hestia, su llama estaba más baja y cenicienta que de costumbre.

Se acercó a la diosa del hogar.

—¿Tía que está ocurriendo?—

Hestia parecía que por una vez se había quedado sin palabras y Epi no comprendía nada miró alrededor en busca de su esposo pero sintió unas miradas aceradas perforándole el cráneo y para su sorpresa provenían de Apolo y Artemisa la miraban como si fuera lo peor con un odio helado y aterrador que la estremeció.

Epi no lo entendía, jamás la habían mirado de esa forma, cierto que habían tenido sus desavenencias pero jamas la habían tratado así, no pudo seguir divagando pues Zeus tomó la palabra.

—Epimoní has sido acusada del asesinato de Leto, entre otros crímenes—

La diosa creyó haber oído mal ¿como? Esto debía ser una broma muy elaborada de Hermes y Apolo pero cuando vio la cara triste y desesperada de Hermes y la de odio del dios del sol comprendió que no era así.

—¿Leto ha sido destruida? No puede ser—pálida rogaba que no fuera cierto.

Apolo saltó hecho una furia.

—¡NO LO NIEGES PUTA TRAIDORA! ¡LO HEMOS VISTO CON NUESTROS PROPIOS OJOS!—Parecía listo para abalanzarse sobre ella en cualquier momento pero Artemisa lo sujetó del brazo aunque ella misma parecía contenerse.

—No es cierto yo jamás le haría eso a Leto, es como una segunda madre para mí—

—¿Ah entonces qué es esto?—en el fondo de la sala apareció Claus pero con una mirada que ella jamás le había visto fría y llena de odio.

Agitó una mano y una imagen apareció en medio de la sala era Leto que paseaba tranquilamente en su templo cuando oyó un escándalo se precipitó y para su horror vio a sus sacerdotes junto a todos sus seguidores muertos, su sangre lo salpicaba todo. La titánide horrorizada miró a la persona causante Epimoní.

— _Epi..._ —no dijo más pues fue decapitada en ese momento y su cuerpo fue desintegrándose.

En otras imágenes se veía a Epimoní planeando el ataque de las cazadoras de Artemisa con el gigante Orion el enemigo de los trillizos, la Epimoní de la imagen distraía a las cazadoras lo suficiente para que Orion las masacrara. Y en otra imagen se veía siéndole infiel a Claus con Orion o coqueteando con Apolo quien la rechazaba horrorizado.

—No solo profanaste el templo de Leto y la asesinaste a ella y su sacerdotes sino también colaboraste con un enemigo nuestro para matar a las doncellas de Artemisa y tu infidelidad—dijo con desprecio Claus, tenía un dolor sordo en su corazón, jamás imaginó que Epi hiciera algo así y se sintió traicionado.

Epimoní miraba en shock lo que le mostraron eso...eso no lo hizo ella alguien la suplantó o la poseyeron pero ella jamás haría algo así.

—No...¡no! ¡yo jamás hice todo eso! ¡por favor tenéis que creerme!—se volvió hacia su esposo y le puso las manos en sus mejillas para que lo mirara a los ojos—Claus mi amor tienes que creerme no lo hice—

Pero para su sorpresa Claus la golpeó con fuerza delante de todos haciendo que se cayera al suelo, por un momento no supo que pasó hasta que vio icor salir de su labio partido, los Olímpicos también se veían incómodos sobre todo las mujeres aunque la mayoría la considerara culpable, pegar a una mujer no era que lo aprobaran.

Poseidon furioso se abalanzó sobre Claus sólo para ser detenido por los demás dioses, el en ningún momento creyó esas imágenes y sabía que su hija era inocente, no podía creer que Claus y los demás pensaran lo contrario.

—¡COMO TE ATREVES, ELLA NO LO HIZO!—

—Poseidón dejas que tus emociones te controlen la firma de energía que encontramos es la de Epimoní—dijo Zeus.

Artemisa se adelantó—Padre normalmente se envía a un criminal al Tártaro pero mis hermanos y yo hemos pensado en otro castigo más apropiado—

Epimoní los miró Claus se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído.

—Créeme esposa después de esto desearás que te hayan enviado al Tártaro—


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El grupo llega a la tienda de la diosa del arco iris, donde les ayuda y aconseja, notando algo terriblemente mal en Percy.

—¡Percy! ¡Percy despierta!—

Una sacudida despertó al alterado semidiós que se incorporó casi inmediatamente, se llevó las manos a las mejillas y las notó húmedas Hazel y Frank lo miraban preocupados.

—¿Que ha ocurrido?—

—No parabas de revolverte y decir cosas, al final prácticamente gritabas suplicando—Hazel miraba preocupada a su amigo, había visto muchos semidioses tener sueños que no eran agradables pero ninguno como el de Percy.

—Lo siento si os alteré—

—No te preocupes los semidioses no solemos tener sueños agradables—Frank le palmeó la espalda.

—Ya—queriendo cambiar de tema y olvidar ese sueño decidió preguntarles la ubicación—¿Por donde estamos?—

—En la Alta California no tardaremos en llegar a tierra—

El grupo finalmente llego a tierra y por una vez Percy se alegró de alejarse del mar, caminando no le daría más vueltas a la cabeza sobre lo ocurrido.

Estuvieron un rato andando hasta que se toparon con una tienda que vendía productos ecológicos perteneciente a la diosa del arco iris. En ese momento estaba siendo atacada por el gigante Polibotes y su ejército intentaban entrar en la tienda pero cada vez que habrían las puertas salía un arco iris. Los monstruos intentaban atacar la luz pero acababan quemados y las armas derretidas, todas en multicolores.

El gigante enfurecido se plantó ante la tienda.

—¡Es suficiente diosa! ¡Soy Polibotes y te ordeno que te rindas!—en ese momento algo redondo y oscuro salió de establecimiento asustando a los de alrededor pensando que era una granada pero Polibotes lo cogió—¿¡Un muffin de chocolate!?—furioso lo arrojó a la tienda.

Se volvió hacía las tropas—No tenemos tiempo para tratar con una simple diosa menor, hemos de llegara a San Francisco—

Se sacudió el cabello del que salieron unas enormes serpientes, los basiliscos que montaron guardia alrededor de la tienda. Cuando el ejército se ha ido los tres con cuidado van hacía la tienda matando en el proceso a algunos de esos bichos entrando por fin en la tienda.

Era como una tienda hippie de colores y con productos ecológicos detrás de un mostrador había una mujer con piel de color oliva, cabello largo y negro y cálidos ojos marrones y gafas a Frank le recordaba curiosamente a su madre.

—Bienvenidos a Rainbow Organic Foods & Lifestyles mi comida es completamente orgánica, soy Iris—

Hazel se adelantó—Humm gracias veníamos a por suministros y para ayudar a nuestro amigo—señaló a Percy quien estaba muy callado, todavía tenía un colapso mental por ver a todos esos cíclopes, centauros y otras criaturas junto con los sueños cada vez más oscuros.

Iris miró con suavidad al joven.

—Fleecy—

De la nada apareció una joven, de cabello blanco muy rizado, sobresaliendo a ambos lados de su cabeza como la clara de un huevo frito. Sus ojos son desconcertantes pues sus iris cambian de color de gris, negro a blanco.

—¡Mande señora! ¿que desea?—

Frank se sobresaltó tanto con la repentina aparición que terminó por caerse en una fuente de Neptuno, la chica dio una palmada y la fuente desapareció.

—Perdonad por mi espontaneidad soy Fleecy una ninfa de las nubes—asintió sonriente.

—Fleecy necesito que lleves a Percy para que le des una medicina y ayudarles a enviar un mensaje—

La ninfa asintió y se llevó Percy tras unas cortinas de cuentas. Iris miró seriamente al semidiós.

—Lo que él tiene no es una enfermedad normal y corriente—

Ambos romanos se miraron preocupados—Ha estado teniendo pesadillas que son terribles incluso para lo que suele tener un semidiós—cada vez estaba peor.

—Por lo que veo no solo son sus sueños y su amnesia es otra cosa lo que le aflige ¿os ha dicho de que van sus sueños?—

—No, pero le hemos oído hablar en sueños. La mayoría sin sentido pero otras decía palabras como padre, Claus y morir—Frank estaba confundido¿sería un trauma relacionado con Santa Claus?

A Iris se le ensombreció el rostro—No sé con claridad lo que es, eso está más allá de mis capacidades pero parece grave, lo mejor es que busque un ayuda como Apolo, Venus o Psyche—

Hazel estaba confundida—Apolo entiendo ¿pero porque Venus o a Psyche?—

—Ha veces el mal no viene del cuerpo, sino de la mente y el alma tal vez la diosa del amor pueda entender lo que le pase o a su nuera pero una cosa, si recupera la memoria podría empeorar, sufrir apagones como tú Hazel pero más violentos—

Hazel y Leo estaban horrorizados ¿que podían hacer?

—Entonces hay que impedir que recupere la memoria—

—No, debe hacerlo para que continúe la misión y él debe enfrentarse a sus demonios, ha veces el remedio es peor que la enfermedad—

En ese momento aparecieron Percy y la ninfa, se veía mejor pero la ninfa les dijo que no pudo enviar el mensaje por lo que esta vez lo intentaron los tres y esta vez consiguieron contactar a Reyna que se estaba bañando en ese momento asuntando a la pretora.

Aquello les mejoró el humor a todos y salieron de la tienda gracias a la lanza de Frank que se convirtió en un guerrero esqueleto y masacró a los basiliscos algo espeluznante, continuaron el viaje hacía Alaska.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se empiezan a despertar los recuerdos en Percy al tomar la cura de la sangre de Gorgona.

Epimoní se encontraba colgada de un árbol en el Tártaro, atada por una cuerda negra que sostenían fuertemente sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza a una de las ramas del árbol. El árbol fue una creación conjunta de Nix y Gaia, a petición de Zeus, la ataron a ese árbol y lo plantaron en el inframundo.  
  
Ese árbol tenía la habilidad especial de absorber su energía y desangrarla poco a poco, provocándole una agonía indescriptible, el árbol era de un negro oscuro como el carbón sus ramas eran puntiagudas y casi sin ninguna hoja y las pocas eran de una curiosa forma de estrella muy puntiagudas. Solían salir disparadas y clavarse en su carne como si fueran flechas y que contenían un veneno que le daba horribles dolores y tremendas pesadillas.  
  
  


No era su única tortura, los monstruos del Tártaro se deleitaban torturándola junto otros prisioneros, la diosa estaba llena de heridas por todo el cuerpo y el icor la cubría dejándola con mugre e infectando sus heridas.  
  
Epimoní sin embargo se mantuvo fuerte cerraba los ojos y recordaba días mejores, dejaba su mente volar de este tormento y se consolaba con saber que había algunos que creían en ella y su inocencia.  
  
Poseidón había estado furioso exigiendo su inocencia, junto a Themis e incluso Hades su tío era un dios justo, implacable pero no malvado se había negado junto a sus Furias a participar en esa injusticia. Su madre y sus hermanos habían estado por rebelarse contra los Olímpicos pero Epimoní les suplicó que no lo hicieran no soportaría que les castigaran por ella.  
  
Pero hicieron oídos sordos a sus exigencias y súplicas, lo último que vio la diosa antes de ser enviada allí fue a su hermana Cim a punto de abalanzarse sobre los trillizos.  
  
Mientras Epimoní era torturada o recibía visitas simplemente para hablar en especial de Akhlys, la diosa antigua venía para deleitarse con su tristeza y miseria, además de su fascinación por el veneno del árbol, pero también a charlar.  
  
Era curioso, la diosa de la miseria y el veneno visitando con frecuencia y charlando con la diosa de la alegría eran opuestos, pero a menudo los opuestos se atraen como decía Afrodita ya fuera en el amor o el odio o simplemente sin ningún motivo, precisamente la primordial apareció ante ella.  
  
Akhlys tenía un aspecto deplorable, su nariz goteaba, los ojos hundidos, el pelo gris y fibroso que le llegaba hasta la cabeza y una gran cantidad de polvo que cubre su delgado cuerpo. Sus mejillas ensangrentadas con garras rojas que gotean sangre.  
  
—Vaya Akhlys no te veía desde hacía un tiempo—  
  
—La miseria no tiene nunca descanso—le castañeteaban los dientes.  
  
—¿No te aburres de visitarme siempre?—le preguntó como podía ignorando el dolor.  
  
—¿Y no saborear tu dolor y tristeza? Jamás había percibido tanto en un solo ser, me sorprende que todavía no te hayas resquebrajado—  
  
Epi negó con la cabeza, era la naturaleza de la diosa, se sentía atraída por su dolor como una abeja con el néctar con azúcar.  
  
Observo el árbol que la tenía encerrada y la torturaba, había crecido mucho como si ella fuera el sustento, su fertilizante, para nutrirse y crecer. Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba allí, para ella fueron siglos aunque fácilmente solo podían haber pasado unas semanas en el exterior, el tiempo allí y su tortura alargaban las horas y segundos de forma frustrante.  
  
Una luz cegadora iluminó el lugar, Akhlys se fue de allí apresuradamente cegada y no era la única Epimoní llevaba tanto tiempo en la oscuridad del Tártaro que sus ojos se cegaron por un instante cuando pudo ver delante de ella estaba Iris la mensajera de los dioses que la miraba horrorizada.  
  
—Por las Parcas—susurró al ver el lamentable estado de la diosa—¿Epi que te han hecho?—  
  
Epimoní le dirigió una sonrisa cansada a la diosa del arco iris.  
  
—Me alegro de verte Iris—la había echado de menos.  
  
La diosa disgustada, con cuidado, la desató de ese horrible árbol y la cogió con delicadeza entre sus brazos, no podía creerlo ¿como pudieron hacerle eso? Iris sabía que Epi era inocente y la enfurecía que le hicieran algo así.  
  
—¿Porqué me liberas?—  
  
Está tan delgada, pensó Iris—Se ha decidido un nuevo castigo para ti servirás como esclava de los trillizos Apolo, Artemisa y Claus, piensan que es más apropiado—Ojala pudiera hacer algo para ayudarla pero Zeus a sabiendas la había atado con juramentos sin poder hacer nada, se sentía impotente y débil.  
  
—No te culpes Iris no puedes hacer nada y lo último que quiero es que cualquiera de vosotros se enfrente a la ira de los dioses por mí—  
  
—Nosotros lo haríamos con gusto—  
  
—Pero yo no podría soportarlo, por favor Iris—  
  
La diosa alada asintió a regañadientes y ambas abandonaron el Tártaro para una tortura que Epimoní estaba segura de que sería peor que la del árbol.  
  
  
  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
  
  


Percy abrió los ojos mientras Hazel y Frank lo sujetaban delante de él en el banco del parque estaba Phineas muerto. Ahora lo recordaba hizo una apuesta con ese hombre horrible a cambio de la ubicación de Thanatos.  
  
Ahora lo recordaba era Percy Jackson del campamento mestizo, en Nueva York su madre era Sally Jackson y su esposo Paul Blofis.  
  
Y ese sueño era un recuerdo de su vida pasada como Epimoní.  
  
Que en su anterior vida hubiera sido un dios además de una chica lo descolocó pero no tanto como lo que le pasó, aún no lo recordaba todo pero sabía que lo haría.  
  
Y le aterrorizaba lo que descubriría.  
  
  


—¡Percy! ¿¡estás bien!?—Hazel estaba asustada, su amigo estuvo en una especie de trance y empezó a soltar espumarajos y sangre por la boca, pensaron que se había envenenado con la sangre de la gorgona hasta que vieron a Phineas caer muerto.  
  
Hazel se dio cuenta de que eran apagones, tal como le advirtió Iris y eran peores ¿qué en el nombre de los dioses hubo en su pasado que fue tan terrible para dejarlo así?  
  
—Sí...estoy bien solo necesito recuperar el aliento, ya sabemos la ubicación de Thanatos—  
  
Los romanos se miraron preocupados a su amigo ¿cuánto en este viaje se cobraría en él?  
  
Ella la arpía que había sido prisionera por Phineas estaba alterada.  
  
—Solo encontraras lo que buscas en el árbol oscuro, su astilla se clavara en el corazón de la tierra para sumirla en el dolor—  
  
Los tres miraron a la arpía, a veces decía cosas de los libros que decía, que no servían para nada pero otras eran mejor tenerlo en cuenta, pudiendo ser una profecía.  
  
  


Percy se hacía una idea de qué árbol se refería Ella y ojalá estuviera equivocado al respecto.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy, Hazel y Frank se encuentran con las amazonas y alguien del pasado del hijo de Poseidón.

Frank sabía que no deberían haber ido a Amazon.

La encargada tenía una mirada como si estuviera evaluando cómo usarlos de alfileteros y luego se vieron rodeados por media docena de mujeres armadas.

Luego Kinzie como se llamaba una de ellas los conducía hasta la reina de las amazonas mientras contaba sus planes de dominación mundial mediante venta de películas y series en DVD etc.

Cuando estuvieron ante Hylla, la hermana mayor de Reyna, se veía a la legua que eran hermanas por su parecido como una versión mayor de la pretora, estaba sentada sobre un trono compuesto de revistas y un cinturón dorado.

Tanto la mujer como ese cinturón les resultaban familiares como si ya los hubiera visto en otra parte y tiempo.

—¿Así que os envía mi hermana?—sonrió pero no de forma amistosa—Sino fuera porque sois enviados por ella te habría matado Percy Jackson llevaba años buscándote desde que destruiste nuestro hogar con Circe—

Ahora la reconoció.

—¿Tú eras la asistente de Circe cuando Annabeth y yo fuimos?—

—Si era un lugar seguro para Reyna y para mí pero tú liberaste a esos piratas y destruyeron nuestra casa— dijo con rencor—Por suerto nos hizimos expertas en armas en poco tiempo y nos ganamos el respeto de los piratas y conseguimos irnos—

Hazel se adelantó—Ellos estaban en una misión—

La mirada de la reina se suavizó supuso que sería porque al ser mujer se relajaba, mientras charlaban Percy miraba ese cinturón no dejaba de darle vueltas a que también lo había visto antes en otra persona.

Flashback

_Epimoní se agazapaba mientras miraba furiosa como Heracles celebraba con un grupo su reciente victoria y adquisición._

— _¡La verdad es que fue difícil pero conseguí el cinturón de las manos de Hipólita! Pero lo conseguimos y Teseo se la ha llevado para casarse con ella—dijo arrogante._

_Epimoní apretó los dientes furiosa, ella ayudo en la creación de las Amazonas mujeres que tuvieran una oportunidad aparte de las cazadoras ella junto a Artemisa y Ares eran los dioses que más veneraban._

_Pero aunque Artemisa ahora la odiaba no le importó, en las pocas veces que Claus no estaba Epimoní se fue a recuperar al menos el cinturón ya que cuando fue a rescatar a Hipólita, descubrió su embarazo y a petición suya accedió a dejarla pero maldijo a Teseo para que en el futuro se llevara su merecido. Puede que fuera su hermano y la diosa valoraba a su familia pero no perdonaba sus actos tan fácilmente como Poseidón._

_Se supone que un dios no debe interferir pero ella no era olímpica sino una diosa menor, los dioses menores tenían algo más de flexibilidad en las leyes, además ella era considerara una criminal bajo arresto domiciliario ya estaba siendo castigada._

_Heracles presumía con los hombres hasta que notó la mirada alarmada de ellos y una espada en su cuello._

— _Te lo dejaré fácil hijo de Zeus—dijo una voz femenina—o me das el cinturón o esto puede ir realmente mal contigo—_

_Sin moverse ni alterarse el semidiós estaba como si nada._

— _¿Eres una amazona?—_

— _Lo que sea no es de tu incumbencia—_

— _Cierto no lo es—_

_Sin darle tiempo a responder el dios agarró la muñeca de Epi y apretó con fuerza ella contuvo los gritos de dolor y siguió forcejeando con Heracles. Si creía que esto la haría retroceder estaba muy errado después de sufrir torturas en el Tártaro y por parte de los trillizos esto no era nada._

_El semidiós frunció el ceño, tenía que reconocerlo esa mujer era resistente y fuerte, estaba seguro de que era una diosa pero no sabía cual._

_Epimoní puede que tuviera gran parte de sus poderes restringidos pero no era para nada indefensa sin ellos, volviéndose sobre sí misma le dio un cabezazo con todas sus fuerzas a Heracles, a continuación sabiendo que eso no sería suficiente con su brazo libre lo golpeó en los riñones._

_Finalmente la soltó y ella vio su muñeca, no le cabía duda de que su muñeca estaba fracturada y sus huesos echo trizas sabía que tardaría en curarse más que un inmortal normal, Apolo le había lanzado una maldición para que no se curara enseguida._

_Heracles furioso sacó un garrote y la diosa se lanzó hacía él, ambos lucharon durante mucho tiempo Epi tenía numerosas heridas donde brotaba el icor que no se curaban y le afectaba lo mismo que a un mortal que se desangraría solo que ella no morirá._

_Ojalá._

_Finalmente con una floritura y desarmó al semidiós que tampoco estaba ileso, Epimoní también le hizo varias heridas. Aprovechando agarró la bolsa que colgaba de su cinturón y que contenía el cinturón de la reina de las amazonas y se fue oyendo el grito de rabia de semidiós._

_Las amazonas se lo agradecieron profusamente queriendo darle un templo en su honor pero la diosa solo pidió una cosa que guardaran el secreto de quién lo recuperó o que una amazona se llevara el mérito. Aunque reacias las guerreras aceptaron y prometieron estar en deuda con ella._

_Epi les sonrió y volvió a casa pero la alegría se le fue pronto cuando vio a Claus con una mirada oscura, sabía que escapar del su encarcelamiento le costaría caro así que estaba preparada._

Fin del flashback

—¡¡¡Percy!!! ¡¡¡Percy!!! ¡por favor vuelve en ti!—

Cuando Percy abrió los ojos vio que estaba en el mismo lugar ante el trono de revistas solo que ahora estaba en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Hazel y Frank dándole néctar y ambrosía.

Hazel suspiro y se limpió unas lágrimas aliviada por su amigo, el propio Frank estaba pálido y asustado pero contento de ver a Percy recuperarse por fin.

—Yo...¿que ha ocurrido?—

—Has estado diez minutos entre convulsiones, soltando sangre por la boca y los ojos en blanco—

Se volvió hacía Hylla quien lo miraba sería ya no con tanto enfado u odio sino con sorpresa y conmoción, la mujer jamás había visto algo así.

—Lo siento tuve una visión—

—Es cierto sus visiones son particularmente violentas y siempre acaba en este trance—dijo Hazel.

Por una vez el rostro de Kinzie se suavizo y miró compasiva al semidiós.

—Si esto te suele pasar ¿como estas en una misión? No estás en condiciones—dijo la amazona.

Percy se levantó con ayuda de Hazel y Frank todavía muy débil, si no lo sostuvieran se habría caído.

—Por que no tengo opción hemos de ir a liberar a Thanatos sabéis muy bien lo que es el deber y el sacrificio—miró el cinturón de Hylla—Ese cinturón fue robado por Heracles ¿verdad?—

Hylla estaba extrañada por esa repentina pregunta pero se había dado cuenta de que el semidiós no le quitaba la vista.

—Sí hasta que fue recuperado por unas valientes amazonas—

—Ella os hizo jurar que no diríais la verdad, fue Epimoní quien lo recuperó de Heracles y se lo devolvió a las amazonas a cambio de que mantuvieran el secreto de su recuperación—

Todas las amazonas jadearon y la misma Hylla sino fuera por su entrenamiento y disciplina se habría tambaleado, la propia Kinzie parecía que se le colarían moscas en la boca, Frank y Hazel que no sabían nada de eso lo miraban incrédulos.

—Tu...¿como sabes eso?—

—Es lo que vi en mi visión creo que Epimoní me lo envió para que nos ayudarais—en cierto sentido era cierto ya que él mismo es o fue la diosa.

Hylla los miró pensativa decidiendo lo que hacer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy junto a Frank iban en un carro llevado por Arion (su hermano algo extraño) Kinzie y Hylla les habían dejado en secreto escapar para dejar mal a Otrera escapando bajo las narices de sus leales amazonas.

Aun recordaba el mensaje que Kinzie le dio de parte de Hylla.

_Es hora de pagar nuestra deuda a la gran diosa Epimoní._


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy, frank y Hazel reciben ayuda de una inesperada persona contra el gigante Alcioneo.

Epimoní estaba encerrada en una especie de caja claustrofóbica, Artemisa y Apolo la encerraron en el interior de una caja compuesta por ladrillos de oro del tamaño de un ataúd y estaba siendo atormentada por las aguas del plengetonte que habían introducido. Junto el Aqueronte y el cocito los ríos que dañaban tanto física como emocionalmente.

La puerta se abrió mostrando la cegadora luz, Epi se tapo los ojos con el dorso de la mano casi cegándola.

—Hola hermanita bienvenida al mundo de nuevo—la voz sonaba falsamente dulce y con un tono de veneno.

_Oh no ¿que hacía Rhodas aquí?_

Epi salió con dificultad de esa caja de tortura y se miró los brazos estaban quemados y su piel estaba pálida y rojiza, apenas se podía sostener en pie debido al falto uso de ellas. La mujer que estaba ante ella era Rhodas una ninfa quien junto a su esposo Helios eran dueños de la hermosa isla que llevaba el nombre de la hija de Poseidón y Amfitrite.

—Rhodas ¿que haces aquí?—

Ella y su hermana nunca se habían llevado bien Epi había intentado el mejor de sus esfuerzos para acercarse a su hermana pero ella siempre la trataba con desdén y odio. Seguramente estaría contentísima de verla en esa situación.

—Oh he venido a recibir a mi querida hermana después de que acabase su confinamiento—la mujer rubia sonrió sarcásticamente mientras sus ojos iguales que los de Epi pero más duros la inspeccionaban—Aunque debo decir que necesitas un baño pero bueno tu has venido de bañarte en una buena temporada—

Epimoní la fulmino ¿como podía tratarla así? Jamas le hizo nada solo pudo observar como la deidad menor se iba arrogante mientras sacudía sus caderas provocativamente hacia Claus que entro en la habitación. El hombre le sonrió a la ninfa y le dio un suave beso en el dorso de su mano y en la muñeca, para dolor de Epi así la saludaba a ella.

Claus terminó de despedirse y se congeló de horror al ver el estado de su esposa.

La diosa apenas podía mantenerse en pie numerosas quemaduras por su cuerpo que debían ser muy dolorosas adornaban su hermosa piel, incluso en algunos sitios había perdido la piel y se veía claramente los tendones de las manos, tardaría mucho en curarse sobre todo si además fueron causadas por tres de los ríos del inframundo.

Cuando la habían metido prácticamente a la fuerza en esa caja sintió culpa pero la aplasto, no tendría compasión de aquella que se aprovecho de su amor y confianza y la de su familia.

Pero ahora viéndola en ese terrible estado se dio cuenta de lo que hizo.

_¿Que he echo?_

Epimoní sin hacerle caso se fue acercando con dificultad, apoyándose en los distintos objetos para poder sostenerse en pie hasta que estuvo delante de él.

—¿Cuanto....cuanto tiempo estuve allí?—se llevó las manos a la garganta y escupió icor mientras al no apoyarse se iba cayendo pero Claus la sostuvo, debió de quemarse la garganta al tragar sin querer de esas aguas.

—Diez meses—

La mujer no dijo nada solo asintió como resignada aceptación.

—Vaya, vaya el hijo favorito de padre haciendo estas atrocidades ¿quien diría?—escupió una voz llena de odio y asco.

Ares estaba ante él con el atuendo espartano sus ojos llameaban hasta el punto en que empezó a derretir el casco y agarraba su lanza fuertemente.

Frunció el ceño ante el dios de la guerra y apretó a Epi contra su pecho—¿Que quieres Ares?—

El dios siseó entre dientes y lo fulminó, parecía que iba a matarlo personalmente.

—Muchos me desprecian por ser un dios de la guerra y tener gusto por la sangre...pero no hay mucha diferencia entre tú y yo de echo yo jamás le haría eso ni a mi peor enemigo—

—No es asunto tuyo—pero se interrumpió con la risa del dios.

—¿Como no va a serlo? ¿recuerdas en la gigantomaquia cuando esos dos gigantes Otis y Efialtes me tomaron prisionero? Estuve meses atrapado en esa jarra de bronce, fue un infierno y rogaba por la muerte pero Epimoní lo ha tenido incluso peor además con los ríos del inframundo ¡felicidades podrías arrebatarnos tu y tus hermanos a Enio y a mi los títulos de dioses del derramamiento de sangre y carnicería—le dijo furioso.

Claus tuvo que contener su verdadera forma divina, aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

Ares miraba al dios llevarse a la diosa y en un momento extremadamente raro sintió compasión por Epimoní, el tampoco creía lo que hizo no era su estilo y los castigos y torturas eran brutales pero este último era demasiado.

Ares le tenía terror a las jarras y procuraba que los prisioneros de guerra fueran tratados con respeto pero lo que le hicieron a la diosa era indignante y hasta terrible. Epimoní y el nunca se llevaron bien pero lo que le ocurría lo enfurecía y los demás dioses igual.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy sostenía el águila de la legión luchando contra una legión de fantasmas, Hazel y Frank mientras se enfrentaban al gigante Alcioneo, tenían que alejarlo de su territorio Alaska antes de que los matara.

Frank transformándose en gaviota y picotear sus ojos, el monstruo rugió de ira Hazel a lomos de Arion se movía tan veloz que era solo un borrón acuchillando en sus patas al gigante.

Finalmente Frank sobrevoló por encima de él y se transformo en una enorme ballena aplastando al gigante al mismo tiempo que el hijo de Poseidón acababa con el último de los espectros. Alcioneo intentó zafarse pero una lanza salida de la nada se clavó en su frente.

Miraron al gigante inconsciente.

—¿Como lo matamos?—Frank sabía que por muchas veces que lo intentaran no podrían.

—Hay que sacarlo de su territorio—Hazel miró las montañas y terreno inestable preocupada—Arion puede llevarlo pero incluso él por estos terrenos escarpados y acantilados es difícil—

Percy estaba pensando en algún modo.

—Tal vez tenga una sugerencia—

Se volvieron hacia la voz con las armas listas para ver a un señor de pelo y barbas blancas con las manos en alto.

—Tranquilos os aseguro que no tengo malas intenciones—

Estudiaron al hombre extrañado, parecía un local de allí con abrigo rojo y guantes gruesos además tenía unos curiosos y familiares ojos verdes a Percy le recordaba a Nereo pero más limpio y amistoso que él.

Además había algo en el que inspiraba confianza, sus ojos eran brillantes como si soliera sonreír y reír y un aura que te reconfortaba y alegraba como si fuera el abuelo entrañable y amoroso que no puedes esperar para ver.

—¿Quien eres?—

El hombre sacó su billetera y se lo entregó había un carnet de conducir.

NICOLAS BELLSPOL, ALASKA JUNEAU.

—Vivo en las afueras de la ciudad y cuando os vi ir hacia este glaciar me preocupé, mucho han ido aquí no han vuelto por ese monstruo—

Los tres semidioses lo miraron asombrados.

—Un momento ¿tu eres el que le lanzó esa lanza?—preguntó Hazel.

—Si no podía acercarme pues el gigante estaba avisado sobre mí y no podía hacer nada mientras no estuviera debilitado—se acercó al gigante y sacó la lanza mirando a Alcioneo el rostro amable de Nick se ensombreció—Tantos que murieron aquí por su culpa os doy las gracias por librar a estas tierras de él—

Se acercó a su trineo y para sorpresa de ellos no eran perros sino unos renos hermosos blancos y color crema, sus astas eran imponente y las puntas parecían transparentes como si fueran de hielo.

—Yo y mis amigos os ayudaremos a llevar a Alcioneo a la frontera—

Así fue como por ayuda de Nick y sus renos consiguieron llevarse al gigante hasta la frontera donde pudieron acabar con él por fin.

El hombre ya se iba pero Percy lo detuvo.

—¿Quien es usted?—no podía ser Artemisa Alaska estaba más allá de los dioses.

El hombre le sonrió cálidamente reconfortando tanto a Percy como a los demás por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

—Un amigo vuestro y por cierto—en su carro había un montón de armas de oro imperial—las necesitaréis en el campamento Júpiter.

Todos miraron asombrados, nunca vieron tantas armas fueron a darle las gracias pero el hombre y su trineo habían desaparecido.

**¡Hola feliz navidad! Ya podéis adivinar quién es este hombre y os doy una pista el y otro ser estarán muy relacionados con Epimoní y Claus.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy, Hazel y Frank llegan cuando la batalla en el campamento Júpiter a comenzado.

El grupo de semidioses se apresuró al campamento Júpiter antes de que llegara el ejército de Gaia pero por desgracia llegaron tarde Polibotes y sus monstruos ya estaban en pleno asedio.

Los romanos con una disciplina y entrenamiento calculado atacaron en formación precisa y letal arrastrando a los monstruos desafortunados que se les cruzaban en el camino. Pero los monstruos no paraban de llegar y escaseaba el oro imperial para poder destruirlos.

—¡Tenemos que mostrar el águila de la legión!—Hazel lo alzó.

Cuando romanos ya se daban por perdidos vieron incrédulos la perdida águila de la legión, la magia del águila los lleno de fuerza y esperanza y con un rugió se abalanzaron sobre los monstruos Hazel montada sobre Arion se abalanzó derribando a varios mientras Frank en forma de oso la ayudaba.

Percy se puso delante del gigante por el rabillo del ojo vio a Terminus y tuvo una ida.

—¡Porfirión ve y lucha contra mi! ¡el hijo de tu oponente!—

El gigante se rio al mismo tiempo que su cabello se agitaba y más basiliscos salían el semidiós entrecerró los ojos, primero tenía que ocuparse de su cabello.

El gigante lanzó su tridente sobre él pero Percy lo desvió al mismo tiempo que realizaba una serie de fintas para darle un tajo que le alcanzó en el estómago.

—¡¡¡Te daré de comer a los monstruos del Tártaro!!!—

Percy cogió una antorcha y sin que el gigante pudiera reaccionar se subió hasta su hombro hizo una mueca.

_Este tipo desde hace mucho no se limpia con champú pero tiene arreglo._ Y le prendió fuego.

Polibotes gritó mientras Percy saltaba de de nuevo, el gigante enfurecido fue tras él mientras tenía el pelo en llamas, parecía que iba a hacer uno de esos bailes con fuego que hacen los hawaianos. Percy consiguió derribar al gigante. Tyson y la señorita o,leary ayudaron chocando contra el gigante como unos monstruosos camiones monstruo.

Para su gran alegría llegaron las amazonas comandadas por Hylla había sobrevivido de su combate contra Otrera.

Llegó justo a tiempo donde estaba Terminus.

—¿¡Jackson!? ¿¡que en el Tártaro esta ocurriendo!?¿¡y tu indumentaria reglamentaria!?—

—¡No hay tiempo para eso Terminus! ¡tienes que ayudarme a matarlo! ¡un dios y un gigante! ¿recuerdas?—

—¡No no y no! ¡esto va contra las reglas y no se permiten armas!—

—¡Pero estamos siendo atacados!—

Sabiendo que así no llegarían a ninguna parte se volvió hacia el gigante.

—¡Oye tú feo! ¡a ver si te lavas pero bueno después del lavado de fuego que te he dado ya no te saldrán más de esa horrible caspa de serpientes!—

GROARRRR

Bueno el gigante fue a por el con su tridente hacia Percy que se hizo a un lado y chocando de frente con el dios romano.

—¡ESTO SI QUE VA CONTRA LAS REGLAS!—

Polibotes lo partió perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡SE ACABÓ! ¡ME HE CABREADO JACKSON MATEMOSLO!—

Percy apuñaló a Polibotes en el pecho y luego le dio varios golpes con la cabeza de Terminus en su cara. El gigante lentamente se disolvió en algas, escamas y una sustancia verde repugnante.

La multitud estalló en vítores Percy miró a su alrededor y vio como lo levantaban poniéndolo en los hombros de Tyson y lo llevaban al senado.

Reina que felizmente se había reunido con su hermana Hylla lo recibieron.

—¡Gracias a vosotros pudimos ganar! ¡y habéis traído muchas armas para el campamento!—

Kinzie que estaba también allí asintió.

—La reina consiguió derrotar dos veces a Otrera hasta que ya no volvió más ahora la llamamos la doble matadora—

Nombraron pretor a Percy daba la sensación de que a Octavio no le hizo ninguna gracia, sabiendo que quería tener más poder y Percy sería un obstáculo.

Estuvieron de celebraciones incluso Terminus que llevaba un gorro de fiesta a su lado estaba Julia su asistente de seis años que estaba riendo mientras ponía ofrendas en el altar de Felixa.

Octavio aún era sospechoso.

—¿Donde encontrasteis todas estas armas?—

Percy se volvió hacia el augur—Nos las dio papá noel—dejando confundidos a todos.

Pero las celebraciones no duraron en ese momento recibieron el aviso de un ataque precipitándose Percy fue a un telescopio y se llenó de alegría al ver quienes eran en una especie de barco volador que ponía ARGO II.

—No son enemigos vienen a ayudarnos—


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se tuercen para el grupo y Percy tiene un recuerdo de cuando Epimoní tuvo horribles visiones de la guerra de Troya.

_¡Mierda, mierda!_ Apenas pudieron escapar del campamento Júpiter después de que Leo se volviera loco y acabara abriendo fuego contra los romanos.

Habían golpeado al hijo de Hefesto dejándolo inconsciente descubriendo que había sido poseído por un eidolon Frank se queda vigilando a Leo mientras una Hazel conmocionada lo miraba murmurando Sammy.

Percy aturdido decide acostarse un rato, Annabeth manejaba el Argo II y dijo que pronto aterrizarían yendo ellos a buscar lo necesario para reparar el barco.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Epimoní se tapaba los oídos mientras las voces en su cabeza la acosaban incansablemente.

_¡Ayuda! ¡dioses ayudadnos!_

_¡Por favor perdona a mi hijo!_

_¡Es el fin de Troya!_

La diosa miraba alrededor de su habitación si es que se le podía llamar así, desde que la condenaron Claus la desterró de sus habitaciones alegando _que no compartiría cama con una traidora y prostituta,_ por lo que quedó relegada a un simple armario en el que dormía.

Le daba claustrofobia desde que la encerraron en ese ataúd de oro con los ríos del inframundo le tenía pánico a los espacios cerrados pero aunque suplicó, las doncellas se burlaron de ella y la encerraron allí.

Aturdida salió al jardín para despejar su cabeza, últimamente tenía muchos sueños así, normalmente como diosa de la alegría predecía cosas buenas pero ahora sólo eran desgracias y por lo que vio fue relacionado con Troya.

Desde hacía años se gestaba una guerra debido al rapto de Helena por Paris, Epimoní se mantuvo al margen pero de vez en cuando ayudaba ambos bandos pero estas visiones le mostraban la caída final de la ciudad y lo que les harían a los ciudadanos...

Alterada fue a buscar a su esposo, encontrándolo en su cama matrimonial con nada menos que Rodas, la ninfa al ver a su hermana sonrió sin ningún pudor y continuó con lo que hacía a pesar de que eso hería a su hermana y Claus se dio cuenta de la llegada de la diosa.

—¿¡Que haces aquí Epimoní!? Te he dicho que no entres en mis habitaciones—molesto se levantó sin importarle mostrar su desnudez a ella.

—¡Se trata de Troya! ¡he tenido una visión, va a caer!—

Se hizo el silencio incluso la arrogante Rodas estaba paralizada.

Claus se quedó quieto mirándola, por un instante parecía una estatua, luego sonrió como si hubiera dicho algo muy gracioso.

—¿La caída de Troya? Epimoní cada vez dices cosas más divertidas—

La frustración la llenaba ¡ya no confiaba en ella en nada ni siquiera cuando tenía sus visiones!

—Es la verdad, la ciudad va a caer y sera horrible mataran a muchos inocentes, mujeres y niños ellos están bajo tu protección—

Rodas se levantó con las sábanas alrededor de su piel dorada.

—Precisamente hermana esta bajo la protección de Lord Claus y sus hermanos ¡nunca podrán conquistar la ciudad!—dijo arrogantemente.

Epi sacudió la cabeza por la estupidez de su hermana ella más que los demás aumentaba el orgullo de Claus y de los otros dioses en el bando troyano, como si no necesitaran más de eso.

—Déjalo Epimoní estás igual que Casandra esa oráculo loca—

—¡Apolo la maldigo para que nadie la creyera pero sus visiones son ciertas! ¡como la mía!—

Claus se vistió con sus poderes y la teletransportó hacia el campamento de las cazadoras Epimoní palideció.

De una tienda salió Artemisa confundida por la repentina llegada de su hermano pero al ver quién iba con él el aire se volvió frío, como si la naturaleza sintiera las emociones de su señora.

—¿Por que la traes aquí Claus?—

—Esta diciendo cosas absurdas sobre la caída de Troya que ha visto en unas visiones, ¿esta loca o solo quiere darle ventaja a Atenea y a su padre?—

Epi los miró incrédula, las cazadoras de su cuñada fueron rodeando al pequeño grupo, la mayoría de las cazadoras la miraban con odio y desagrado a Epimoní. Ellas habían sido las principales torturadoras de la diosa, persiguiéndola con sus perros dejando que la desgarraran, pero la más cruel sin lugar a dudas era Tieara era una verdadera sádica y estaba loca.

Había intentado decirle a Artemisa de la naturaleza de su sirvienta pero la diosa siempre puso excusas y defendía a la chica incluso antes de que fuera acusada de todo, un día Tieara hará algo que Artemisa no podrá pasar por alto.

Zoe la teniente de Artemisa se adelantó mirando con cautela la interacción entre los dioses.

—Mi señora ¿y si es cierto? Las visiones de Epimoní suelen ser ciertas—

Zoe junto a Phoebe y Britomartis fueron las únicas que nunca la trataron mal aunque se mantenían distanciadas de ella era porque no tenían opción, Epi sospechaba que ellas en el fondo la creían. Pero eran solo dos cazadoras y Britomartis era ahora una diosa y tenía poca voz.

—Las visiones de Epimoní como diosa de la alegría son de buenos augurios y esperanza, no de desgracias o sufrimiento—dijo Artemisa se volvió hacia Tieara y otras cazadoras—Llevaosla—

Epimoní tuvo que contener las lagrimas de frustración ¡no estaba mintiendo ni sus visiones estaban equivocadas! Pero era verdad ella sólo podría tener de buenos presagios y no esto pero algo estaba ocurriendo con ella y sus poderes.

Preocupada fue a consultar a Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría desde siempre había intentado demostrar la inocencia de su amiga y fue de los pocos que la apoyaron y cada día estaba más preocupada por Epi.

Algo le pasaba y sabía que era por las contantes torturas y abusos tanto físicas como mentales que afectaban incluso a sus dominios.

Epi sabía que esas visiones eran ciertas y Troya y sus ciudadanos estaban en grave peligro.


End file.
